Love in an Unusual Place
by CorgiGirlOne
Summary: Tony and Steve both realize their feelings for each other, but their road to ultimate happiness and acceptance will be a very long road
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"No Steve, you are not meant for this. You must stay awake. You cannot leave me like this. What would the world be without their Captain America to save them?" cried Tony as he fished the lifeless body of Steve Rogers out of the rubble. The battle had been won but the damage was extensive. Steve had suffered the most damage out of them all. The last thing Tony Stark remembered was watching Steve push a child out of the way of a collapsing building and had taken the hit himself. Although the serum in Steve's body was working, his wounds were too great and too numerous for the serum to catch up.

Tony had been the first one on the scene. He ran to his side and cupped Steve's head in his hand. The city was in ruins and police were scrambling to regain control over the chaos. Tony could feel the tears sting his eyes as he held Steve close.

"It's…it's better this way Tony" said Steve in between breaths. "Besides you won't miss me that much. It will be your team to lead now." _Oh, Steve_ _I am so sorry. I don't hate you. In fact I believe I have fallen in love with you _was what Tony had wanted to say but he just couldn't find the courage to say them. He knew he had been an ass to Steve and that he had let his arrogant, selfish attitude get in the way of his feelings for him.

"Shush captain. Only you are qualified to lead this team" he exclaimed choking on his tears. "You are a symbol of hope and strength. We need you more than ever." Tony leaned his mouth closer to Steve's face. The gaze into each other's eyes was intense. He looked into Steve's blue eyes and saw a world full of pain, loss, and confusion. Tony also thought he saw a glimpse of desire but he remained unsure. He cupped Steve's head in his hands and softly nudged his face. He then whispered into Steve's ear "You can't die Cap. I need you. I need you more than you could ever imagine. "

For a moment there was nothing but silence between the two. The two heroes just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. For a few moments it seemed all had been forgotten. There was no epic battle, no Avengers, and no SHIELD. It was just them. All of a sudden both were sucked back into reality when Steve let out a cry in pain.

"Come on cap. Stay with me bud." Blood started to pour out of Steve's mouth. Steve finally found the strength to speak. His arm grasped Tonys' shoulder. "Tony" he stammered. "I'm sorry" was all he could say before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Somebody help me!" Tony shouted. It wasn't long before the rest of the team joined his side. "Romanoff call S.H.I.E.L.D. Tell them Captain America is down and I will be arriving within the next 10 minutes. Banner start getting to work on a cure for him. Thor, take care of Loki. Make sure he does not EVER return to Earth. Clint, go with Romanoff, now!"

"Director, Captain America is down. I repeat Captain America is down. He needs immediate care. Please set up a medical room for him aboard" Natasha said calmly. She knew she shouldn't be this calm but if her feelings were to escalate any further, well that could be dangerous. It was all she could do to unleash her vengeance out on Loki.

"I hear you Romanoff. The room is being arranged as we speak" came Fury's voice over the walkie talkie. Is anyone else hurt?"

"Negative Director. The rest of us just have a couple bruises and scratches. The police are taking care of civilian injuries. Our work is finished."

"Loki? Who has him in custody?"

"Thor. He is on his way back to Asgard. He will return when he can sir."

"Good work. The room is ready. Who will bring him?"

"Stark sir, he is on his way." There was silence on the other end. Natasha and the others raced for SHIELD headquarters. Meanwhile, Tony had already set up his rockets underneath his suit of iron. He gently picked up the bloody and mangled body of Steve Rogers. "Alright soldier. It's time we get out of this hell hole."

Within five minutes, Tony had arrived at headquarters. Doctors immediately rushed him into the room. "I'm losing his pulse! Nurse quick, hand me the defibrillator. One…two…come on Steve. Stay with us! Nurse, try again!" the doctor shouted. Tony felt helpless as he watched the staff try to resuscitate him. _Please Steve, keep fighting. There is so much more I want to tell you. You haven't lived long enough _thought Tony. He kept uttering these words inside his head as if he were chanting. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Steve. He started chanting these words out loud silently hoping Steve would hear him and come back to life. Little did he know what was going in Steve's mind.

_Where am I? What is this place? Is it heaven? _Steve thought to himself. He turned to look at his surroundings only to find he was standing in the middle of a white room. Everything was white. The walls were white, the floors were white; everything was just simply white.

"You are late Captain Rogers" a voice exclaimed in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Steve cried out trying to find where the voice was coming from. He felt a shadow move past him and he went to grab his shield to protect himself only to realize he did not have it. He was unnerved but retained his composure.

"You do not remember me Steve. I am hurt knowing you have forgotten me." The voice was feminine and had a British accent. _Oh no_, thought Steve. How could he have forgotten this voice; this sweet, gentle, kind voice.

"Peggy…?" he replied softly. "Are you here?"

"Yes Steve. It is me" and as she spoke these words, her shadow began to emerge from the darkness. She still looked the same. Steve smiled a half smile as her flowing brown hair and pale, ivory skin came into view. Her brown eyes sparkled with life and innocence. Steve also noticed she was wearing a flowing white gown.

Steve became overwhelmed with emotions. He thought Peggy had died. He thought he had left her behind in a different world. This did not make any sense. Peggy noticed his confusion right away.

"Do not fear. You are not in Heaven. I am sort of an angel sent down by the almighty to return you to Earth. You are lost in limbo and I am here to make sure you return" she said with a smile. She reached out her hand and gently stroked the captain's face. Steve just stood there in the snow white room embracing her touch. How he had missed her so. She was still as beautiful as ever and just as feisty.

"Oh Peggy I am so sorry. I did not want to leave you behind. I did what I thought was best at the time. I wanted to make that date with you. I swear I did." He hung his head low and soon a few tears began to run down his face. "I wanted to grow old with you Peggy. You were able to live your life and it hurts me to know that I was never a part of it." He pulled her into his arms and continued to cry.

"Oh Steve, please do not cry. You were always a part of my life. I kept you alive in my heart throughout my entire life. You were always there." She paused for a moment and let out a heavy sigh. "Please forgive me for what I am about to tell you but I am glad you were not there to see what has happened over the years." She still remained embraced in Steve's arms. She looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "The world became involved in even more turmoil and chaos. I barely survived those years." Steve's expression had not changed. His face was stone. He was trying to grasp what Peggy was telling him.

"Steve there are some things I must tell you though and you will not like them. Shall we dance while I talk? I believe you owe me a dance" she said with a smile.

"Of course" was Steve's reply. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and clasped her other hand in his and began to twirl her around. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well to put it in the most basic forms you must return to Earth. There are people counting on you and letting them down is not in the agenda."

"Why…I…I don't understand. I want to stay here and dance with you and be near you" cried Steve burying his face in her hair. Peggy could not help smile a half smile. She knew Steve had at least liked her. Still, this moment was bittersweet.

"Rogers, do you remember when I told you that you were expected to do great things bigger than yourself?"

"Yes" came the reply.

"Well you were not only meant for greatness, you were also destined to love someone with greatness. I was not meant to be a part of your life. Yes, I loved you then and part of me still loves you now, but I know better. There is someone down on Earth that loves you more than I ever could."

Steve pulled away from Peggy for a minute. He looked baffled and upset. He did not understand.

"What do you mean? I do not know what you are talking about. Who am I supposed to love?" Steve looked down into Peggy's rich brown eyes. Those eyes, he had seen them before. Who else did he know that had brown eyes? His brain kept rattling around trying to figure out who it could be. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. He let go of Peggy and started to slowly back away.

"Steve, do not be afraid. It is alright" she exclaimed but Steve just kept walking backwards.

"You can't be serious. I…I…I don't even know I love him. He hates me. He hates everything about me because of his father. He hates all that I represent. No, Peggy this can't be right" his voice stammered in panic

"But it is true Steve. That's what you were going to say before you ended up here. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't Peggy. I don't remember anything anymore. How could this be? What am I supposed do?" He collapsed onto the floor, his hands. He didn't know. Everything was white all around him. White room, white walls, white floors, everything was white. Peggy walked towards Steve with a heavy heart. She grabbed his hands and held them to her face.

"Steve, this is why you must return to him. Death is not ready for you. You have a long life ahead. Believe me on this. Your life is important not just to Tony and the rest of the Avengers but to all of humanity. You may not realize it now but trust me it is. I would never steer you wrong."

After what felt like an eternity, Steve stood up and began to pace. "You really think he loves me Peggy?" Without hesitation, she said "Yes, which is why you must return."

"But what about you? I loved you Peggy. You were my world and my light in the darkness." Steve then began to cry. Peggy looked at him with a comforting expression. She lifted her fingers and softly patted them on Steve's heart.

"I will always be here, right here in your heart guiding you and encouraging you. Trust me when I say that you are loved. May not be me, but there is someone that cares for you very deeply."

"How can you be so sure" asked Steve. Peggy smiled a mischievous smile. With a wave of her hand, the white floor began to disappear and in its place lay the current scene being played out in front of his eyes. Steve saw himself lying in the hospital bed bleeding. He also saw Tony holding him in his arms. He saw tears running down his face. He could not believe his eyes. The man of iron was crying for him. Strong, brilliant, rebellious Tony Stark was crying out for him. He felt a sudden pang of guilt and a surprising feeling of desire and want. Peggy smiled her cute little smile. She placed her hand on Steve's shoulder.

"It is time for you to go Captain." He turned to face her. He knew this would be the last time he would ever see her. He looked once more into her rich brown eyes. He pulled her close and gently kissed her sweet lips.

"Thank you" he whispered softly. She smiled and then before he could say anything else, she disappeared. Soon everything disappeared; the white room, the white walls, everything was gone. He was returning back to life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"We have a heartbeat!" shouted the doctor. "Tony, he's come back. Where are Bruce and the others? We need that serum now if we are to save him." Tony sighed a huge breath of relief. He had come back. Steve had returned. Tony once again started to feel the tears roll down his face. _Stop it Tony. Hold it together! _He said to himself. Just then Bruce walked into the door.

"Doctor, has there been any change. I…" he paused in midsentence when he noticed Tony standing next to Steve's bed. "Tony? Uhh…excuse me for being rude but what are you uh…doing here?"

"What Bruce? I know I am a jackass 99% of the time but that still leaves me with 1%. I can be kind of nice" he said fidgeting. "Besides someone needs to be here in case he wakes up. You know what happened last time he woke up alone. I believe the count was five nurses and three doctors placed in intensive care." A smirk appeared on his face and Bruce could not help but laugh. Tony Stark was acting like his old stubborn self. "So naturally, me being the kind, wonderful loving person I am, I have decided to be here when he wakes up."

"Yes, you are kind" said Bruce; a hint of sarcasm was noted. Tony smirked then turned to face the doctor.

"Just how exactly are you going to fix him doctor?" he asked. He immediately regretted saying the word 'fixed'. Steve was not another piece of machinery that Tony was building. He was more than that. He just hoped he would be able to tell him one day. The doctor didn't notice Tony's choice of words.

"We need more of the serum. Without it, his body doesn't stand a chance. He has severe head trauma, three broken, ribs, and he has a fever. We're giving him as many antibiotics as we can but his metabolism is burning them up like it's nothing."

"Where is the serum?" cried Tony. "Natasha and Clint should have found it by now!" Suddenly the door burst open and Natasha and Clint rushed into the room.

"We've got it!" exclaimed Natasha holding up three vials of the blue serum. "Sorry for the delay. Are we too late?" she asked. How strange, Tony thought. Blue plasma blood was all that was needed. Thank god he and Bruce had been smart enough to go through Epkeins files in order to produce more.

"You're just in time. Thank you" said the doctor. It wasn't long before the doctor and the nurses began hooking up the necessary IVs. Finally, everything had been done. Wearily, the doctor approached Tony. "I have done all that I can. All we can do now is monitor and observe him. Hopefully, he will improve."

"He will sir. He is Captain America. There is nothing he can't fight his way through" stated Tony.

"If anything changes, please, let me know. I will have nurses come in and check on him periodically to get his vitals."

"Thank you. Do you mind if I stay?" asked Tony.

"Suit yourself Mr. Stark. My job here is done." He then walked out of the room followed by the nurses, leaving just Bruce and Tony alone with Steve.

"Uhh Bruce, do you mind if I be alone with him for awhile? I have some things I would like to say."

"Sure Tony. If you need anything just let me know." Bruce walked by Tony and patted his back. He was surprised by Tony's actions. He had never seen him act like this. Tony usually was able to keep his emotions in check, but seeing his reaction when he had dug Steve out of the rubble began to raise some questions but still, he figured now was not the time for answers.

After he left, Tony pulled up a chair and moved it as close to Steve as he could get. He reached out and took Steve's hand. He held it tight. It was in this moment that Tony completely let go. He cried and cried into Steve's hand. "Listen up Steve ol buddy. You gotta survive this mess. You are stronger than this. Believe me, I know. After all I am a genius. No seriously though, you have to wake up. You see there are so many things I want to tell you. I won't say all of them; I'll just say the big one. "He was silent a few moments as if trying to find the courage somewhere to say what he had wanted so desperately so say. He took a deep breath and said "I love you Steve. I have loved you from the moment I met you. Now I know that seems somewhat hard to fathom, but I assure you no one has even come close to it, not even Pepper. So that's why you have to live soldier. I need to tell you all these things." He began stroking Steve's face with his hand. He pushed some of Steve's blonde hair out of his face to look upon the face of his wounded soldier. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He needed Steve. He loved him, despite everything that had transpired between them; the hate, the fights, the competition, despite it all, Steve was the one Tony had fallen for.

Tony began to squirm in his chair. He knew he shouldn't expect Steve to wake up just having Tony talk to him, but it made him feel better so Tony continued to talk. It wasn't long before he was ranting on and on about nothing. Tony didn't care. He didn't want to just hear the beeps on the monitors. The sounds were unbearable. Tony continued to sit by Steve's side. He wanted to be the first one Steve saw when he woke up and Tony knew he eventually would.

Days passed and Steve showed little signs of change. His fever had gone down but he was still unconscious. Other than this, Steve was still the same. The serum was taking longer than normal. Tony never left his side except to use the restroom. Tony barely ate anything. The rest of the team would take their turns visiting, but no one ever stayed for long. It was too awkward. It was also too depressing. No one wanted to see their leader all drugged up and in pain. Bags began to develop under Tony's eyes. He obviously wasn't sleeping normal hours. He would take 15 minute naps every once in awhile, but they too were scarce.

Finally, on the sixth day of his hospitalization, Steve's eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Tony, his head asleep in Steve's hand. At first the captain did not want to wake him. He looked peaceful yet so troubled. He couldn't help but smile a weak little smile. Here he was. Tony Stark as in_ the_ most successful engineer ever and he loved Steve. He moved his other hand and gently touched Tony's face.

"What…who is there?" cried Tony. He jolted awake. How long had he been asleep? His head was spinning around to see if anyone was there. He looked straight ahead and noticed he was staring into Steve's bright blue eyes.

"How's the world's most obnoxious man of iron?" said Steve, a small chuckle escaping his mouth. As Tony lifted his face, Steve felt a twinge of hurt for the man. He looked exhausted and his face was stained with dried tears. His dark black hair was disheveled and his eyes looked tired and worn out from all the crying.

"Oh my god, Steve. You're awake! How are you feeling?" Tony knew that was a stupid question but he didn't know what else to say.

Steve winced in pain but still kept his perky smile. "I could be better. What happened to me?"

"Well let's see shall we? We the Avengers were fighting this gloriously epic battle against Loki. We had just beaten his ass and were prepping for the clean up when you noticed a building was about to collapse. You also saw the obnoxiously cute little girl who was too terrified to move and decided to play 'Mr Hero of the Year' and push her out of the way. You tried to get out but well basically you got dog piled by a building and nearly died and as a result you have three broken ribs, a broken leg, a serious head injury, oh and let's not forget a raging fever." Tony saw Steve's expression change from a smile to an expression of woe and despair. His face then became still.

"Did she survive?" he finally asked. Tony let out a sigh. He couldn't help but feel a small sense of admiration for the captain. Here he was in a hospital room all banged up; hell he had nearly died and he was worrying about a child. Tony also felt a little bit of jealousy. Secretly he wished he could have been more like Steve. Steve was never afraid. No matter what the mission Steve always signed up without asking any questions.

"Yes, Steve. She survived" he said quietly. "Look, I'm uh…I'm glad you're back, Steve. I um…was worried." Steve's quirky smile returned.

"You know me Stark. I always come back. I've been frozen and now crushed. I can survive anything. Besides, I couldn't leave you alone to lead the team. Fury would hate that."

"Well I see your injuries have not hindered your sense of humor." Steve just smiled. He went to move then looked down. Tony was still holding his hand. Tony noticed this and quickly pulled it away.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry Steve. I guess I fell asleep for too long." For a few moments, there was nothing but an awkward silence between the two. Neither of them knew what to say. It was the same type of moment they had shared right before Steve had passed out. The silence grew louder with every second that passed. Both Tony and Steve felt their hearts race. Tony then felt an intense pressure. He was becoming overwhelmed. _What was he doing? Why was he not saying anything?_ Steve had nearly died and all he was doing was trying to make jokes. Tony struggled to think of the words he so desperately needed to say. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Tony Stark began to speak.

"Look Steve, there are um some things I need to get off my chest but well…"

"Tony, there are things I need to say too." Tony was surprised by the interruption but refused to be the last one to talk.

"Steve let me say my peace first. I am going to get this out before I lose my nerve!" he began to shout. Steve, surprised by the change of Tony's tone decided it best to let him finish. Tony took a deep breath and began to talk. "Steve, you nearly died and these past few days have been the toughest few days I have ever had. We all thought we had lost you. I just couldn't imagine a world without you. This past week has really opened my eyes to what is important in my life which is why I am about to say the words I never thought I would say." He walked back to the side of the bed and relaxed back into his chair. He took another deep breath. "Steve…I…I love you. I have loved you since I first met you. I was just too much of an alcoholic asshole to see that." He sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair. He had finally said those words and he was surprised at how good it felt to say them. He looked over at Steve hoping to find some comfort in his eyes. Instantly he started regretting his choice to toss all this on Steve. He began to doubt himself. Maybe he was wrong and that Steve Rogers didn't love him and that all the subtle hints and the 'accidental' touches were all just a figment of his imagination.

"Tony" Steve said weakly. He found he was losing some strength to talk or to even move. "Can you come closer please?" As soon as he was in reach, Steve grabbed Tony's hand and pulled it to his face and kissed it. He watched as Tony's expression changed from anxious to down right confusing. "Tony, please do not think me crazy but while I was "gone", I went to this strange place. Everything was white and Peggy was there. She started speaking to me. She told me there was someone down on Earth that loved me. It was while I was looking into her eyes that I realized that it was you whom I had loved all this time. I love you Tony Stark. I love everything about you. You're a plain old fashioned jackass but I know you have a good heart and that's all that matters to me."

Tony began to smile. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. Had he not had the arc reactor built in, he was sure he would have died right then and there. Tony then out of nowhere, leaned over and kissed Steve on his beautiful mouth. The kiss was passionate. Both felt like a burden had been lifted off of each other's shoulders. They wrestled for control, but ultimately Tony overpowered Steve. Steve's heart felt like it was on cloud nine. Peggy had been right. He was completely smitten with Tony Stark and it made his desire for him increase once he found out that Tony felt the same. He had been waiting for this moment to occur ever since their first encounter with one another. After several minutes, they both came back up for air.

"I love you Steve" said Tony.

"I love you too" Steve replied. "I'm glad you are here with me." He then began to gently rub the side of Tony's face.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you Steve. I can't lose you again. I want to spend my life with you."

"Now hold on there Iron Man. Let's get to know each other first" Steve chuckled. "You might decide you despise me after awhile."

"I could never hate you Steve, but you're right. We should take this slow. I just want to be able to make you happy and to never be afraid anymore."

"Hey Tony, do you think you could do me a favor?" asked Steve.

"Of course cap. What is it?"

"Can you lay with me?" Tony was puzzled by this request but he couldn't help but grin.

"With pleasure Steve" was his response. He watched as Steve gingerly moved to the other side of the bed as Tony got in beside him. "What if the others walk in?" he asked as he positioned himself closer to Steve.

"I don't care what they think. Life is too short for that kind of petty nonsense." Steve then pulled Tony close to him so he was cuddled up beside him. It was a beautiful sight to see. Tony had his arm wrapped around Steve and both closed their eyes. It was the moment to top all other moments. They looked like lost souls who had finally found each other's soul mate. Both were the happiest they had ever been and for the first time, both Tony and Steve were in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Tony! Tony! It hurts! Help me! Tony!" Steve shouted. Tony jerked awake and saw Steve starting to convulse beside him. He immediately jumped out of the bed and pushed the call button beside the bed.

"Doctor, come quick! He's starting to convulse!" The doors burst open and a team of nurses and doctors raced into the room.

"Stand back, everyone! He's having a seizure! Nurse, his vitals are going through the roof. We need to get him stabilized as soon as possible!" he shouted. "What happened Tony?"

"I don't know doc. He was just sleeping and the next thing I know he cries out in pain then began seizing." Tony became distraught. He started to pace around the room. What was going on? Steve had been fine just a few hours earlier.

"Keep him on the respirator. He needs more oxygen to the brain. I want to get an MRI to see what's going on his head. I also want to check his toxicity levels. Something must have happened inside his body to cause this." The doctor looked back at Tony. "Tony, I'm gonna need you to leave the room until we can get him stabilized." Tony was about to protest, but the doctor quickly shut him up. "This is an order Stark. You need to leave now!"

Tony looked like he was about to punch someone. He did not want to leave Steve's side. Just then Bruce walked into the room. "Come on Tony. Let's go. He will be alright." Tony turned to look at Bruce. He was so angry he felt like his veins were going to burst through his skin.

"You let me know the second he is stabilized or God help me I will make you sure you cannot practice medicine anywhere!" he shouted angrily.

"Will do Mr. Stark" the doctor grumbled. He then turned back to Steve who was still convulsing.

All Tony felt was pain and sadness. He didn't want to leave Steve all alone with strangers. This was not right. Steve was supposed to be better. Why was he regressing? He pulled up a chair next to the room and just collapsed. Bruce stood nearby, unsure of what to do.

"Tony?" Bruce finally spoke up. "What was that all about? You just went off on that doctor who is trying to do everything he can for Steve. Do you mind telling me what's going on?" When Tony did not respond, he decided to try a different method. "If you don't start talking, the other guy is going to get very, very upset." He pulled up another chair and sat next to Tony.

"Look Bruce, I'm not intimidated by your threat. I'm just not ready to talk yet."

"When will you be ready? Tony, I know something is up. You are acting completely abnormal. Please talk to me. I'm your best friend. Whatever it is I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"You don't even know what it is. How can you say you'll be supportive?" Tony got up from his chair and began pacing the hallway.

"Just trust me Tony, please?" Tony let out a sigh. This was not how he had planned on telling Bruce at all. Hell, it was just a few hours ago when he and Steve had shared their declarations of love for each other. Finally, he found the words he knew he needed to say.

"Bruce, the reason behind my bizarre behavior is…well…I have fallen in love with someone." Bruce gave him a puzzling look. He had inkling of what Tony was going to say but he decided it best for Tony to just continue.

"Who is this person that has you all riled up?" Tony looked at him with nothing but sheer fear in his eyes. He closed his eyes then proceeded to speak.

"I love Steve. I realized that today when he practically died in my arms. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with him. I just did. Just something about him has got me all fucked up inside. It's like he knows me and what makes me tick and what doesn't. He's not afraid of me. I just wish it hadn't taken Steve to almost die for me to get the guts to tell him." He brushed his fingers through his gelled hair and continued to pace. Bruce just sat there in disbelief. He knew Tony wasn't gay but it certainly explained his unusual behavior. He thought for awhile. He tried to remember all the interactions that had passed between Steve and Tony. Tony certainly seemed happier when he was around Steve. He also had seen how quickly Tony jumped into try and save Steve before the building had collapsed. After what seemed like hours of thinking, Bruce decided it best to support Tony. If Steve made Tony happy, he wasn't going to stand in the way. He looked up to see Tony still pacing.

"I do have one question Tony" said Bruce quietly.

"What's that?"

"What about Pepper?" Tony stopped pacing and looked at Bruce.

"Crap! I hadn't even thought about that. I know she's not real fond of him." Tony went back to pacing although now it was at a faster pace. Bruce looked at him; a puzzled look lit up his face.

"What does she have against the captain?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure to be honest." He kept pacing.

"Did you guys ever become official or anything like that?"

"No Bruce. I thought I liked her like that but I was never really happy around her or felt like I could be myself around her like as in my real self. She's in love with the billionaire, crazy, asshole Tony Stark."

"Isn't that who you are?" Bruce said with a laugh.

"Yes, but I can also be somewhat nice and somewhat romantic. I do have a heart underneath this damn arc reactor!"

"Well it looks like she'll have a definitive reason to hate Steve now." Bruce sat back in his chair and continued to think about all that had happened in the last several minutes. "Look, Tony if Steve is the one that makes you happy it should not matter what Pepper thinks." Tony briefly quit his pacing and a slight smile escaped his face.

"Thank you Bruce. That means a lot to me. Maybe I should just fire her" he said with a cautious laugh.

"Somehow I don't think that would resolve your problems" he chuckled at Tony's attempt to be funny. "You should talk to her at some point. I'm surprised that she hasn't tried to reach you. "

"She has but I'm avoiding her calls. I turned my phone off after the fifth call."

"She's not going to like that, you do know that right?" Tony's pace quickened. He was getting anxious and nervous.

"Bruce, I am not really all that concerned about that right now. Steve is on the brink of death and I may never see him again. What the hell are they doing in there? I swear to God if that doctor doesn't open this door in five minutes I'm getting his ass fired!" As if on cue, the door to Steve's room opened and the doctor walked out dabbing the sweat pouring from his head. He headed over to Tony.

"Mr. Stark, he is stable. We had to sedate him though. He had a very bad seizure. We are recommending he be put on an anti seizure medication. I'll give you the prescription. I also suggest Mr. Stark, once he is able to leave the hospital that he sees a psychologist. I think there are more underlying issues."

_Holy shit, what else could be wrong with him?_ Tony wondered. Then he noticed the frown that the doctor wore on his face. "What is it doc?" Tony asked.

"I want to keep him here at SHIELD headquarters till he is able to leave but my question is where will he go? He needs to be monitored even after his release for at least a few months to make sure nothing else happens."

"He can stay with me" the words came out of Tony's mouth before he realized what he was saying. He sounded a bit unsure.

"Are you certain about that Mr. Stark?" the doctor asked, noting Tony's uncertainty. Tony thought about it some more. _I'm sure Steve wouldn't mind. How do I tell him? Why are you over thinking this Tony? He is going to come home with you whether he likes it or not._

"Of course, where else would he go?"

"Very well, once he is able to leave, I will get you the necessary paperwork. You may go in now. The sedative should wear off within the next couple of hours."

"Tony, look are you sure you want to do this? He's going to need round the clock care for awhile" Bruce questioned.

"Damn it Bruce. What other choice do I have? I love him and I want the best for him. I can provide round the clock care. I can do it…with the help of JARVIS. Look I know this sounds absolutely lunatic considering the time frame this has all taken place in, but it just feels right." Tony's pacing had slowly decreased and he was finally able to breathe normally.

"Okay, Tony. I support you. Just know eventually you will have to fill everyone in, especially Pepper."

"Why thank you daddy" Tony said, a big smirk appearing all over his face. Bruce just laughed and walked out of the ward. Tony walked back into Steve's room. All the excitement had left him weary but Tony knew he had to stay awake. His heart sank a little when he saw Steve hooked back up to the respirator. He was at least able to breathe on his own earlier. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Steve. Things were going to change but Tony was not afraid of change. He knew he and Steve had a long road ahead for them, but for the first time in his life, Tony believed it was possible. He leaned over and kissed Steve on his lips.

"I love you Steve and no matter what happens I will stand by you. We are a team now and we have to stick together." He then took Steve's hand and quickly nodded off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks after being admitted, Steve was finally able to be released from SHIELD. He was beyond excited. Steve hated hospitals. He never wanted to think of himself as weak. Despite the elation of being released, one question did plague Steve's mind. _Where am I going to live? _He thought to himself. He had nowhere to go. He also really had time to look for a place. His thoughts were interrupted when Tony walked into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Rogers. How are you feeling this fine day" he asked with a smile. "I hear you are going to be let loose in a few hours." Tony couldn't be happier. For the past two weeks, he and Steve had spent almost every minute together. Tony had decided now was a good time to update Steve on all the newest and greatest technology. He had shown him how to use a cell phone, an ipad, an ipod, and a laptop. Seeing Steve try and figure out the cell phone was a riot. He kept getting frustrated by all the buttons and the touch screen. The laptop was the easiest for Steve to learn. It was basically an updated typewriter.

Learning how to play video games, however, had been a huge challenge. It had almost sent Steve back into a state of depression. Tony should have known better than to give Steve a World War Two game, but to be honest, it had not really crossed his mind. It wasn't until he saw Steve's reaction that he instantly regretted it. As soon as he started playing, all the memories of his previous life came flooding back; the Red Skull, the death of his best friend Bucky, the science experiment, and of course Peggy. All of these memories had sent Steve into shock and it took several hours for Tony to finally calm him down. "It's okay Steve. I'm here. I am so sorry. I will never let that happen again" had been Tony's words and Steve chose to believe him.

As Tony approached Steve's bed, he wore nothing but a smile on his face, but as he neared the bed, he noticed that Steve had a worrisome look strewn about his face. It was of course concealed by a small smile. "Hey Tony, how are you?" he said trying to mask his worry.

"I'm okay but you look…oh what did people from your generation say?…ah…under the weather! That's it isn't it?" Tony said with gusto. Steve couldn't help but a small chuckle escape his face.

"Yes, Tony. That is the correct expression. I guess I am a little stressed. Nothing I can't handle though." Tony had an idea of what was bothering Steve but waited to make sure it was the same thing.

"Well, tell me. I want to know what is stressing you out." He watched as Steve began to fidget in the bed. He began to express a look of humility on his face.

"Well, Tony…uh…I don't really know how to say this but once I get discharged, I really don't have a place to go. I was going to find a place after the battle but well obviously I did not get to that." His expression of humility only deepened. Tony's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He couldn't conceal his excitement anymore. "What are you so happy about?" asked Steve. Tony's expression had confused him.

"Well I was going to surprise you, but I guess there is no time like the present. It just so happens that about a month ago, I finished renovating Stark Tower. I added four more levels. Each level is like a suite. It has a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, bar, and a living space. Anyways, the doctor had told me a couple weeks ago that you would still need round the clock care so my question to you is…how would you like to stay with me for awhile at Stark Tower? I know it's a big jump but you would have your own floor to yourself and I have a way to keep you monitored without me being there. You will have your privacy I promise. You can be independent for the most part anyways. I know you don't like being watched but I can at least make sure you are safe with me."

Steve looked at Tony in disbelief. He became overwhelmed with happiness. He smiled the biggest smile he'd ever smiled.

"Judging by that sexy smile of yours, you accept my offer?" Tony asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Of course I accept! Thank you so much." He grinned sheepishly and said "I don't know what else to say, other than I love you." He wrapped his arms around the brunette and nestled his head underneath Tony's chin. They remained embraced in each other's arms for a few minutes later, neither wanted to let go. Finally, Steve let go and sat back in the bed.

"Hey Tony, I do have another question."

"What's that soldier boy?"

"What about Pepper and the rest of the team? I know she and I don't exactly get along and well she does live with you doesn't she?" Tony sat back in the chair and his smile quickly turned into a frown. _What is it with Pepper? Why was everyone so worried about her? She's not his wife._

"You let me worry about Pepper okay? You are my priority now and if she's got a problem with you I will take the appropriate actions. As far as the team goes, we can let them know when we are both ready. I do have a confession though. Bruce knows about us. We talked the first night you came here. I was too upset to keep quiet and rather than drink my problems away, I decided to talk to Bruce. He is supportive of us but he has not told anyone else. Are you mad?"

Steve took Tony's hand in his and kissed it. "No, I'm not mad. I'm kind of glad someone else knows. I can't wait till we can tell the world" he replied, a faint smile still glowed on his face.

"That could prove difficult. Not everyone is as accepting as Bruce, but I promise you Steve, no matter what I will stand by you. I love you."

"I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you." Tony gently caressed Steve's face.

"Anything for you kiddo now let me see what I can do about getting you out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the day, Steve was a freed man. No more being hooked up to respirators or monitors, no doctors bossing him around, and no more of that cafeteria crap they tried to pass off as food. Steve was excited to begin a new chapter in his life. He was also glad he was starting it with Tony. As he and Tony neared Stark Tower, Steve couldn't help but feel a little anxious. He still had trouble believing this was really happening. As Tony pulled into the driveway, Steve felt his heart begin to race. Knowing he would be under the same roof as Tony made him feel a little turned on. He wanted to feel Tony's skin against his and be tangled up in his arms. He refrained from pouncing on Tony, at least for now. While he wanted to make love to Tony and be the one to please him, mentally he just wasn't ready.

"Home sweet home" declared Tony. He grabbed Steve's luggage and tossed it over his shoulders. "It's time for the grand tour Mr. Rogers. I have a lot to show you."

"Wow Tony, this place is awesome!" said Steve, his eyes wide open.

"Wait till you see the inside" he smirked. "Now let me just roll you into the elevator."

"I'm not a cripple Tony" Steve growled in a low tone.

"No, but seeing as you cannot walk just yet I have taken it upon myself to be your personal wheelchair driver. " With that said, Tony rolled Steve into the garage elevator. "Now as I recall, you are on the second floor which is just one story under me."

"Naturally, you are of course, the owner of this fine establishment" Steve joked. As the elevator doors opened, Steve was immediately blown away. As Tony wheeled him into the room, the first thing Steve noticed was a forties radio set which had been placed next to the sofa. Steve smiled with glee.

To the left of the entrance, there was a brown leather couch and positioned in front was a fireplace, made completely of stone. Above the fireplace was a 60" tv screen, but that was not what caught Steve's attention. Sitting on the mantle above the fireplace were a bunch of pictures. Steve stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. To the far left, was a picture of Bucky followed by a picture of the doctor, then of course a picture of Peggy. A few tears slipped down Steve's face but soon vanished when he saw the last photo. It was a picture of Howard. Tony walked up behind Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I uh found these in your locker at SHIELD. I didn't know if you wanted them or not. I figured I'd let you decide. If you want me to take them down I will." Steve just stared at the pictures. All the people he had left behind were somehow still here. He could feel their presence.

"Please Tony, leave them here. I like them." He turned his head to face to Tony. "Thank you" he said softly. Tony leaned down and kissed him. Each kiss they shared was full of life and passion as if every kiss was new.

"You know I'd do anything to make you happy" he mumbled as Steve kissed him.

"Same here Tony. I really do love you."

"Good. Now shall we continue the tour?" Steve nodded, looking back once more at the photos.

"Hey Tony, that was nice of you to uh put up a picture of your father. Why did you?"

"It was in with your pictures. Look just because I have daddy issues doesn't mean you should either. You shouldn't be punished be punished for all the things he didn't do. Now I really don't want to spoil the day by talking about my dislike for my father." Steve once again noticed the change in Tony's demeanor.

"Will you tell me one day? You can't let this sit for the rest of your life." Tony sighed. He hadn't expected Steve to take such an interest in his father's issues, but then again Steve had been a part of Howard's life so he figured it was natural.

"Another time, after we get everything resolved. It's a bit of a sore subject for me."

"I understand." Steve thought it best to change the subject. "So what else does this humble abode offer?" The tension broke and Tony once again smiled and continued with the tour. Both men were starting to blush as Tony went into detail about he had custom made everything to resemble the forties era. Steve was He looked at Tony. Tony showed him the kitchen and briefly taught him how to use the microwave. Finally, Tony concluded the tour by showing him the bedroom. Steve was blown away by all the hard work Tony had put into making him feel at home.

"How did you know I would say yes to move in with you?" he asked him. Tony leaned down next to Steve's ear. "I didn't" he whispered softly. Steve's heart completely melted. He grabbed Tony's hand. The electricity burst through their veins. Both wanted the other, but they both knew the timing had to be right. It wasn't long before their lips met and their mouths were full of passion and desire. Soon the moment passed. Steve went back to asking more questions. "So who is this JARVIS guy you keep talking about?" Tony smiled and took a little pride in knowing he could surprise Steve with just about anything.

"Let me introduce you. Steve Rogers meet JARVIS."

_Welcome to Stark Tower Mr. Rogers. It is an honor to finally meet you. _A booming voice entered the room causing Steve to jump in his wheelchair.

"What the hell was that? Who's there?" cried Steve.

"Woah, hold on there captain. I would like you to meet my artificial robot JARVIS."

"Where…where is he?" asked Steve as he began looking for a person.

"Jarvis isn't a person Steve. He is a robot. He can do anything and responds to your every command without any kind of feeling. You ask, he does; simple as that. For example, JARVIS can you fix me a cup of coffee with two drops of cream?" Steve waited in anticipation to see what would happen. The door opened and a small robotic machine rolled forward carrying a cup of coffee. Steve was amazed. His lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Holy shit Tony! How did you make this?"

"With my brilliant, scientific, dare I say genius mind. He can be a radio, an ipod, a computer, and a security guard. You name it he can do it. Basically, JARVIS will be your personal medical attendant. Now about the privacy thing, you are being watched under surveillance but I do not sit there behind the screen and watch your every move. I am only notified if there is an emergency. Also, I am the only one with full access to your apartment. Is that okay with you?" Steve sat still for a moment pondering Tony's statement.

"If you think it is best for me then I cannot argue that."

"Well what do you think?" he asked.

"I love it. Thanks again for letting me stay here. I don't know how to thank you" said Steve as he began to blush.

"Just love me" said the billionaire. Now I think it is time for you to sleep. I have to take care of a few things but I will have JARVIS wake you when it is time for dinner. I do run a multi-billion dollar business and I have unfortunately, have neglected it. Here I will help you into bed."

"I can do it by myself Tony. I can't be totally dependent on you because I believe you would enjoy that too much. Besides, the serum is starting to kick in so my broken leg should be healed by tomorrow, you jerk" Steve said with a wink.

"Just get into bed Mr. Captain of the World" Tony said with a sarcastic tone. He watched as Steve slowly pulled himself out of the wheelchair and hobbled towards the bed. Once he was in, Tony leaned over him and gazed into the sea of blue that happened to be Steve's eyes. Steve stroked the side of Tony's face and smiled.

"I love you Anthony Stark."

"I love you too Steven Rogers. Oh here are the medications the doctor prescribed. Now get some sleep. JARVIS, please turn off the lights." In just one second, the room was now dark and Steve's eyes began to close. Tony got up and walked into the elevator heading up to his floor.

"JARVIS, I need you to do something for me" his tone becoming serious.

_What is it sir?"_

"I want medical updates on all of his vitals every half hour. If he shows any signs of distress, I want to know about it. Is that clear?"

_Already done sir, you can expect the first report in half an hour._

"Thank you JARVIS. Please alert me for dinner in a couple of hours."

_Very well, sir. _Tony then strolled into his lab and began to catch up on his work. For the first time he felt like he was a good person. He felt like he was someone separate from his father and that he would finally be appreciated and loved. He was content knowing that this was the start of something new and wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

"_It is 6 pm sir. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes"_ JARVIS' voice said over the intercom. Tony had been busy for the past three hours working on a new invention for SHIELD. It felt good to be back in the lab. Despite everything, he was an inventor at heart. Nothing calmed his nerves better than working on new ways to advance technology. At the moment he was working on a type of detonator. When he heard JARVIS announce the time, he figured it best that he take a break. He was beginning to get hungry. Steve was still sleeping peacefully and his vitals were still the same.

"Okay JARVIS. Let me go wake Captain Beauty from his nap. Shut down the operation and lock the doors."

"_It is already done sir."_

"Thank you buddy." Tony walked out of the lab wearing a huge smile across his face. He entered Steve's room and headed into the bedroom. He saw Steve sleeping on his side with the blankets and sheets covered all over. All Tony could see was his face. He looked absolutely beautiful. _I can't believe he's really here with me. What did I do to deserve his love? _He thought to himself. He approached the sleeping captain and softly began whispering into his ear.

"Wake up super soldier. Dinner is almost ready" he said. Steve rolled over on his other side and slowly began to open his eyes

"Mmm were you watching me super spy?" Steve mumbled.

"Maybe I was but how could I help myself. You are good to look at but super spy isn't really nickname. That should be directed at Fury" said Tony. He sat down on the bed and out of habit began stroking his beard. "I prefer super sexy billionaire."

Steve laughed and turned to look at Tony. "Just how big is that ego of yours?"

"Very big although I would like to think that I have the right to have somewhat big ego. I mean the suit of Iron and of course JARVIS."

"I see, well try not to get to bigheaded. Some people might see that as a weakness and try and take advantage of it. One should always be careful at exposing one's weakness" said Steve, a hint of experience lingering in his statement. Tony rubbed Steve's cheek and couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

"Yes , sir, captain sir!" He did a mock salute to Steve and smiled even bigger when he heard Steve's remark. "Now, JARVIS just informed me that we are going to be eating some homemade lasagna with a little salad and some garlic bread. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect."

"Excellent. Are you feeling better?" Tony asked inquisitively.

"Yeah my leg is almost healed up. It doesn't hurt anymore. I should be fine by tomorrow." Steve reached for the wheelchair as he began to get off the bed.

"That is excellent news! Now let's go eat. I am starving!" exclaimed Tony. He pushed Steve into the elevator and both waited in anticipation as they rode up to the first floor. Once they were inside Tony's suite, Steve's eyes opened wide when he saw the scene displayed before him. A table had been set up with two chairs and in the middle of the table stood two candles. Next to the table was a small wooden cart. On the cart was a dish of lasagna, a basket of garlic bread, and a bottle of wine.

"Tony, did you really do this?"

"I had JARVIS help me. I'm not exactly the greatest cook in the world. I figured I'd make you something special to celebrate your first night here. JARVIS play some Glen Miller please."

"How did you know I liked Glenn Miller?" Steve asked as his eyes lit up.

"I have my ways of finding out information." Steve looked at him with his eyebrow arched. Tony laughed then said "It was in your file."

The two then began to dine on their meal with "Moonlight Serenade" playing in the background. It was a sight to see the two superheroes sitting there enjoying their dinner. It looked like a scene from a romantic movie. Both had smiles on their faces and both felt like they were in their own world. It was just them. Both thought how lucky they were to have found one another. Once they had finished eating, Tony got up from his chair and walked over to Steve and extended his hand.

"Steve, would you do me the honor of dancing with me this evening?" Steve looked up into Tony's chocolate eyes and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." He took Tony's hand and followed as Tony placed one hand on his waist and intertwined his hand with Steve's hand. The two began to dance. It was pure magic. Tony led the two around the room. "Is this really happening?" he asked Tony.

"I believe so otherwise you are on one hell of an acid trip" Tony said.

"It's been so long since I've danced with anyone. Come to think of it you're only the second person I've danced with. Peggy was the first but it was only one dance. I hope I'm doing alright" the soldier said as he began to blush.

"You are doing fine" Tony replied; his voice gentle and kind. He pulled Steve in closer so it was skin against skin. The two were trapped in this moment. Neither of them ever wanted to let go. For once, all was calm and the world was in peace. As the music continued to play, Steve passionately embraced Tony and began to kiss him. It was deep and full of passion. Steve clutched the back of Tony's head and pulled him in deeper. It was pure ecstasy. Tony kissed back; hunger and desire raced through his blood. Both could feel the sparks ignite in their bodies. Tony grabbed the back of Steve's shirt and ran his hand on the superhero's skin. The kiss became more forceful and both men could feel themselves become hard.

_Mr. Stark, I hate to interrupt this wonderful moment but Miss Potts is trying to override my security system. She appears to be intoxicated._

Tony immediately broke away from Steve. Anger and frustration began to appear on his face.

"What the fuck is she doing here? Did she not get the hint?"

"Tony, calm down. We both know we couldn't avoid this forever" said Steve reassuringly.

"Yeah but why the fuck did it have to be tonight. I guess one night alone with you is too much to ask for. I'll meet with her in private. I don't want her near you."

"It's okay Tony. You don't have to protect me all the time. We love each other right?" he asked as he cupped Tony's face in his hands. Tony sighed as he began to cave under Steve's soft touches.

"JARVIS let her in."

_Very well, but be careful. _Tony then grabbed Steve's hand and held it firmly in his. They both held their breath as the elevator door opened.

"Tony what the fuck is going on" asked a drunken Pepper as she staggered out of the elevator. Her eyes were as red as her hair and she was beyond angry. "I have not been able to get a hold of you and it has been almost three weeks! Why have you been blocking my calls?" It was then she noticed Tony was holding Steve's hand. "Also, please tell me why the fuck Captain America is standing next to you holding your hand."

She took a look around the apartment. Instantly, she noticed the small, candlelit table and the food on the cart. She was in shock. "What the hell is this?" she screamed.

"First of all his name is Steve and second of all, we were eating dinner when you rudely interrupted us" Tony smirked.

"I'm being rude? You think I am being rude?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, you are being rude. I did not invite you here and yet you almost got past JARVIS. I'm not the one barging into people's homes when they are not asked."

Pepper was seething with rage. "Anthony Stark, you better tell me just what exactly is going on here" leaning into Tony's face. Her breath was nothing but pure alcohol.

"Look Pepper, anything that happened between us is over! I thought I made that clear several weeks ago. Something unexpected happened. I fell in love with him!" He pointed at Steve. His tone became louder and angrier. Tony's voice continued to rise. "It took him to nearly die before I realized this. He means everything to me and I am _not_ going to let you ruin this for me!" Steve watched as Tony's eyes became cold and black. Steve knew Tony had a temper but he had never seen him this angry. He almost felt bad for Pepper, well almost.

Pepper turned her head to face Steve. Her face displayed nothing but pure hatred for him. She started to approach him.

"You bastard! You stole him from me! How could you do that?" Steve stood firm. His arms were crossed.

"I cannot help who he loves and who I love. I love Stark. I will stand by him" he said without a hint of emotion.

"You think you could make him happy? Well you're in for a shock. He's nothing but a drunk and mentally unstable. He can't even get over his daddy problems. You don't know anything about the real Tony Stark. I'm the only one who knows him completely. Once he's had his fun, he will come back to me, won't you Tony?" She glared at Tony. His face remained unchanged.

"No Pepper, I will not. I will never ever come back to you because from now on you are out. I have already met with my attorney. You no longer own any part of this company. I have set you up in an apartment all the way back in New York. You will of course have to get a job because I only paid the first three month's rent! Now get out before I have you escorted out" Tony shouted.

Pepper stumbled back towards the elevator. "This isn't over Mr. Rogers." She turned her back and fell into the elevator. Soon she was gone.

"Goddamn that whore!" cried Tony. "JARVIS, clear out all her belongings and send them to New York. Change the entire security system. I do not want her hacking back into the system. I want locations on her at all times. I want to know everywhere she goes. Call the police department and file a restraining order. I don't want her anywhere near me!"

_Already done sir. _

"Thank you JARVIS." Tony collapsed onto his couch and sighed. _What a night. This was not how it was supposed to go_ he thought to himself. Steve hobbled over to the couch and sat beside him. He stroked Tony's right thigh ever so tenderly.

"I'm sorry Steve. This was not how I wanted this evening to go." A small tear began to fall down his face.

"Tony it is ok. I'm still here aren't I?"

"Steve, what if something happens to you? Like you said, I can't always be there to protect you."

"I can handle myself. I have been taking care of myself long before you came along. I am after all a super soldier" he said with a laugh. Tony was not amused. "Tony let us not worry anymore about it." Steve scooted closer to Tony and turned his face so that it would face his. "Where were we?"

Steve then began to kiss Tony. Tony hesitated for a few moments, still shaken up about Pepper but he quickly forgot when Steve's tongue entered his mouth. It wasn't long before both were back where they had started. Steve slowly began to feel around Tony's muscular stomach with his large, soft hands. Forgetting how strong he was, Steve ripped Tony's shirt apart.

"Steve, that shirt cost me 400 dollars" Tony said in between kisses.

"Deal with it" was his only response.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Tony as he began to pant. Steve looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I've been waiting for this moment all my life. I am ready to be completely and utterly yours." Tony smiled and led Steve to the bedroom.

"JARVIS put Glenn Miller back on and turn off the lights." Somehow he managed to find the strength and using this new found strength lifted Steve into his arms and carried him into room and closed the door. Tonight was going to be a night of firsts for both of them and neither wanted it to end.


	7. Chapter 7

_Help! The cold…everything was so cold…I'm surrounded by ice. Where were Howard and Peggy? Help! Help! _Steve let out a huge scream and bolted up from the bed. Tony jumped at the noise and turned to find Steve hovering in the corner of the room as tears ran from his face.

"Steve what's the matter? What the fuck happened?"

"There was ice all around me and everyone I loved was gone. There was…a lot…of ice" Steve said between sobs. Tony slowly moved towards Steve so as not to scare him anymore than he already was.

"It was just a bad dream Steve. I'm right here. It's me Tony Stark as in the best scientific mind around. It's okay." He knelt beside the captain and began to stroke his face. "Shh…everything will be alright. You're safe here" Tony whispered into his ear. When Steve didn't move, he turned so he was sitting beside him, then wrapped his muscular arms around him and pulled him into his arms. Steve continued to cry faint little sobs. The tears were endless.

"I left everyone behind. They were counting on me and I failed. They put all their trust in me and I let them down. What kind of person am I?"

"You didn't leave anyone behind. You saved the world that day. I remember the stories my dad would tell me about you. I didn't like them at first but then I finally realized the sacrifice you made. Look at it this way…you love me right?" Steve buried his head under Tony's chin and mumbled a soft 'yes'. "Well if you had not made that sacrifice, I may not have ever been born. You saved not only all of New York City but you saved my father, therefore ensuring that I would be created." He then kissed the top of Steve's head and held him tighter.

"Oh Tony I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't show my weakness. I feel like a fool." He tried to push away from Tony's grip but Tony didn't let go.

"Don't be sorry Steve. Everyone cries…except me of course" he replied as his sarcasm resounded throughout the room.

"Bullshit Tony. I know you are capable of crying" he said as a smile finally began to appear. It was then that he realized both he and Tony were naked. Steve took the opportunity to admire the legend everyone called Iron Man. He had a happy trail of hair that led from his chest all the way down to his pelvic area. He wasn't as fit as Steve, but he still had a six pack. His arms were smaller but just as muscular. Steve was in love not just with Tony's crazy personality, but his body was pure and fit. Steve began to run his hand along Tony's chest hair as he finally calmed.

"Having fun there Steve?" he said with a smile.

"You're beautiful Tony. Please don't let anyone tell otherwise." Steve then leaned in next to Tony and whispered "I love you."Tony's heart began to go crazy with love. He adored Steve in every way. He loved and respected the soldier not just for everything he stood for but also for who he was.

"Why don't we get back to bed? Let me help you up?" He extended his hand to Steve who gratefully took it. As they got back into the bed, Steve curled up beside Tony. For some reason all Steve could think about was Tony's past. It seemed as though Tony knew everything about his past such as his favorite music, favorite foods, and all the other little things. It seemed Tony knew every little detail and yet Steve hardly knew anything about him other than that he was a successful billionaire who had daddy issues and that for some reason he loved him.

"Hey Tony, can I ask you something?"

"Mmm."

"What is your favorite type of music?" Tony looked over at Steve with a confused look on his face. This wasn't the question he had been expecting.

"Umm…AC/DC I guess."

"Who are they?"

"A very popular rock band. Why do you ask?"

"I…I just wanted to know. I feel like I don't know a whole lot about you other than you love me. I feel like it's not fair that you know all about me when I know very little about you." Tony looked perplexed. He decided Steve had a point. He did know everything about Steve. He had read his file. It never occurred to him that Steve had not taken the time to read up on his file. Perhaps it was best that he didn't.

"You mean you haven't read my file?" he asked quietly. Steve was surprised.

"Why would I dig into your personal file? I want to get to know _you_ not a piece of paper. I want _you _to tell me about your interests. Isn't that how dating works?" Tony's heart sank a little. He felt a bit guilty diving straight into Steve's file. He tried to reason as to why he did it.

"Steve…I'm sorry I looked into your personal stuff. I'm so used to doing research that it has just become a habit for me to gather all the necessary information. I did not mean to pry." Steve stroked Tony's face and just smiled.

"It's all good Tony. I wasn't exactly conscious to give you that kind of information but maybe we could just talk to each other from now on at least to find out other information. I've fallen in love with _you _Mr. Stark, not a piece of paper." Tony clutched Steve's hand to his face and began to kiss it.

"I love you. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am grateful beyond words." I never want to lose this nor do I ever want to lose you." Steve smiled that charismatic smile of his and lowered his head onto Tony's chest.

"I never want to be without you either" he whispered. The two remained huddled close together and Tony began to sing softly to Steve as he closed his eyes. Steve heard his singing and soon had fallen back asleep. He kept the image of Tony singing to him stuck in his head and slept peacefully throughout the remainder of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Pepper was furious. _How could Tony have just cast her aside after all the hard work she had put into Stark Industries? _She had been there through it all and now she had been discarded like a used napkin. How could he have fallen in love with Steve? Captain America. God how she hated the name, how she hated the man. Pepper still drunk as ever, wondered into Jack's Bar and Grill and began to order more drinks. She had to think of some way to get revenge. She downed the first beer with no problems. _How could I get rid of Mr. Rogers? _She thought to herself.

Several beers later, she decided the best way to get rid of Steve permanently was to kill him. That would be too easy she thought but she had another trick up her sleeve. Tony knew he liked his private life and despised the tabloids. She found herself smiling to herself as she pictured Tony's embarrassment from finding out the world knew he was sleeping with the famous captain. She also knew Steve was even more private and the drama would hinder his relationship with Tony.

_It wont be long now until he comes crawling back to me _she said aloud. The bartender gave her a suspicious look.

"What are you looking at baldie? Don't you have drinks to fill up" said Pepper glaring at him with the most evil of all looks. She turned her head away and continued to think. _First thing I'm going to do in the morning is leak this story to the papers and I'll do it so both will think the other one spilled the beans. This is going to be so much fun. _She smiled deviously into her bottle of beer and laughed a scary laugh.

"Bartender, I am going to make a fuckin toast! You will remember me as the woman who ruined Tony Stark! Now keep em coming!"

* * *

It was around 8 am when Steve rose from the bed he and Tony had shared last night. He looked over at the sleeping man beside him. Steve smiled and proceeded to get out of the bed. Since Tony had made dinner he figured it would be nice if he made breakfast. He limped over to the kitchen area and looked in the fridge. His leg had healed but the serum was still trying to fix his broken ribs. Steve was pleasantly surprised when he saw bacon, eggs, fresh vegetables, and pancake mix. He was going to make Tony the best breakfast ever.

Half an hour later, Tony woke up to the smell of fresh bacon, eggs, pancakes, and coffee. He saw Steve bustling around in the kitchen trying to get everything prepared.

"What's all this?" Tony asked as he approached the kitchen table.

"I figured since you made dinner I would surprise you with breakfast" he said with a smile. "Now sit down and enjoy. The coffee is fresh too. I know how much you like coffee."

"Well thank you. That was very nice of you" Tony said. He walked over to steve and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Mmm…you smell intoxicating" he mumbled as he began to place kisses along the side of Steve's neck.

"Tony…really? Eat your breakfast before it gets too cold. That's an order Mr. Stark" Steve playfully teased.

"Fine, I'll seduce you later." He took his place at the table and began to eat. Steve soon joined him and both began to feast. They were soon interrupted by JARVIS.

"_Sir, it would be both of yours benefit to turn the tv immediately" _came the AI's voice.

"Why? We are having breakfast" asked Tony.

"_Sir I am pulling down the screen for you now. Take a look." _

Both men watched in awe as they saw a newsman reading the front page headline of a tabloid. "Tony Stark:Gay? He is shown here holding hands with Captain America. Who would have thought?"

"Holy shit! What the fuck is this? How did they find out?" asked Tony as he leapt from his chair. Steve calmly walked over to the couch and sat down. This was not how he had planned to come out to the world. _Who else could have known?_ He thought to himself. Bruce had known, but he didn't seem the type of rat on anybody. Then it came to him.

"Pepper! Tony this was Pepper's doing! She's the only one who could have leaked this out to the media. I know it's hard to believe but I am 100 percent positive about this." A look of sadness appeared on Tony's face. He did not want to believe that Pepper was behind this sudden attack but her behavior last night had made it clear. He just had not predicted for her to act so quickly.

"Tony, I am so sorry. I was hoping everything she said last night was just her being drunk." Steve lowered his head as though he were a puppy that had misbehaved. Tony noticed and quickly shifted gears to being the Tony Stark that was in control of everything.

"Well it looks like we have some damage control to fix. JARVIS get Director Fury on the phone.

"_He is already on the line" _the AI said.

"Put him through" Tony said waving his hand in the air.

"Mr. Stark you have some _serious _explaining to do. When the hell were you going to tell me about this little love affair?" His tone was harsh and raspy but it was not condescending which both Tony and Steve were grateful for.

"Well sir, last time I checked my life was my own to live. In fact, I am surprised you did not already know, you know being the ultimate spy and all that. Steve just stood there in silence as he watched Tony revert back to his usual tactic of sarcasm.

"Now is not the time for you to be a smartass Tony. This is serious. You have an image to uphold."

"And what image is that? As I recall, being an alcoholic and a womanizer wasn't good for business either" he snapped back. "Listen Mr. One Eye Fury, I have fallen in love with this man and for the first time I'm actually pretty fucking happy! I'm no longer pretending anymore. I feel something real. Also for your information, Pepper was the one who leaked the story!"

There was a brief silence and Steve felt the tension rise into the air like feathers floating in the wind. He was also a bit hurt that Tony had brought up his womanizing and drinking problems. He tried to believe it was all in the past but he was finding it near impossible. He couldn't but feel used and outdated. He couldn't possibly live up to Tony's standards.

"Mr. Stark, put Mr. Rogers on the line."

"Steve…Hello… earth to Steve." Tony waved his hand in front of Steve's face and he jerked back to reality.

"Yes director, what is it?" His voice sounded shaky and confused.

"I am only going to ask this once and I expect an honest answer. Is this what you want and how you really feel or is Tony just toying with you and me?" Steve paused but only for a moment. Even after all that occurred, he still loved Tony and he did not foresee that changing.

"Sir, I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I love him." It was short but sweet, yet Tony couldn't help but notice the slight hesitation.

"Very well Captain. Mr. Stark, I am putting my entire trust in you. I want you to set up a meeting with the rest of the team so they are aware. However, when we are sent out on missions, I want both of you to leave your personal shit at home. I will not have my team destroyed over a lover's spat. Is that clear?" His voice was now booming into the room. It was almost like Fury was in the room.

"Yes sir" they said in unison. The director then disconnected the call.

"I believe that went well don't ya think?" exclaimed Tony as he grabbed his cup of coffee from the table.

"Yeah, I guess" said Steve as he remained seated on the couch.

"What's the matter?" asked Tony. He was going to get some answers. It took Steve a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Tony, why did you fall in love with me? I mean you could have anyone you want and yet you picked me. What do I have that you can't get from any other man or woman?" Tony walked over to the couch and sat down next to the soldier. He figured bringing up his past would trouble Steve.

"I fell in love with you because you are everything I admire. Every day you surprise me and I love you for who you are. You are pure and just. You have very little fear and I wish I could be more like you. I can't tell you enough how much I love you and respect you. I know I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships but I'm hoping you can change all that and that you can accept me and my past." Steve looked up and saw a bit of hurt in Tony's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk. I just thought for a second I wouldn't be able to live up to your past."

"Steve, come on now, have a little faith in me. All those women meant nothing. I did it because I was unhappy. I drowned my father issues in bottles of beer and sought unneeded redemption in the arms of women. I'm trying to get a handle on the drinking by the way." Steve took a moment to take in all of Tony's words.

"I love you Tony" he said quietly as he rested his head on Tony's shoulder.

"I love you too buddy. Together, Pepper nor anyone else stands a chance. We are a team; a very dysfunctional team, but a team nonetheless."

"Thank you Tony." The two cuddled for a few more minutes then decided it was time to clear the table.


	9. Chapter 9

After an eventful morning, Tony decided he needed to unwind. After breakfast, Tony had gone down to his lab to continue working on his project while Steve had stayed behind. He slowly moved around the apartment. He was tired of being cooped up in this room. It was then he noticed a drawing pad and some pencils and pen in the drawer of his night stand next to the bed. He felt his insides smile. While touring for the USO, he had picked up drawing as a way to make time go faster in between shows. He was a good artist but if you told him so, he would deny it. He looked out his window and noticed a clear blue sky. He picked up the notepad and the pens and pencils and thought he would step outside to get some fresh air.

"Hey uh…JARVIS, how do I get to the roof?" He asked rather shyly. He still wasn't used to the idea of having a computer program/robot do all the work.

"_You want to go to the roof?"_

"Yes, I uh…like being high up and well it is a nice day isn't it?"

"_If you say so sir. Take the elevator past the first floor. Push the button that displays the letter 'R' and that will lead you to the roof." _

"Thank you JARVIS." The view from the rooftop was amazing. He could practically see all of New York City from where he stood. Not all that much had changed since the 40s, instead it just looked more technical. The captain found a shady spot to sit and began to draw. He started his first drawing. When he was done, Steve looked down to find that he had drawn a picture of Tony sitting at a bar in the middle of New York City. He couldn't help but smile as he gazed down at the picture. He instantly regretted getting upset over Tony's past and decided to push the memory out of his head. He knew Tony loved him. There was no need to doubt him anymore.

He still felt angry about Pepper. Clearly, she had lost her mental capacities and thought she needed to be locked up. If she was capable of leaking stories to the press off a whim, who knows what else she was capable of doing. He tried not to let it worry him so he continued to draw more pictures. Before long, the sun was beginning to set.

"Oh my God, where is he JARVIS" asked Tony as he exited the lab. He too had not realized how much time he had spent working on his new invention. He had only noticed when the automatic night lights flickered on in the lab.

"_He is on the roof Tony."_ Tony paused for a second. _The roof? What the hell was he doing on the roof?_ He thought to himself. As if JARVIS could read his mind, the AI said: _I believe he went up there to draw. He was carrying a notepad and some drawing utensils._

"Thanks JARVIS, you are the man…well robot…whatever you want to be called." When Tony got to the roof, he found Steve sitting close by in a small corner still drawing.

"You do know that you have been up here for nearly 5 hours right?" he asked Steve. He jumped when he heard Tony's voice. He felt a slight tingling feeling in his ribs and it was painful.

"Jesus, Tony, don't creep up on me like that."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist seeing that look on your face. Consider it payback for doubting my affections earlier." He looked down to see Steve was clutching his notepad. "What are these?" pointing towards the notepad.

"Umm…they're nothing Tony" Steve said softly. He didn't feel like hearing Tony critique his artwork.

"I want to see what has been keeping you away from me for so long" he said with a laugh. He snatched the drawings out of Steve's hand and began to flip through the pages. He held his breath when he saw that most of the drawings were of him. He especially liked the picture of himself sitting at a café with a troublesome look on his face. It appeared he was looking for something or someone.

"Wow steve, these are umm…actually pretty good. Did you draw these from memory?" Steve was taken aback by Tony's interest. Nobody had really noticed Steve's artwork before. Everyone had just assumed he was doodling.

"Uh yeah…you like them?"

"Well duh, they're about me?" Tony joked. "Have you thought about doing this for a living? You know, when you aren't saving the world from evil."

"No, I never really thought about it."

"It makes sense to me. You have a talent for drawing like I have a talent for building super awesome shit." Tony paused expecting a response but Steve just looked at him. "Well it's something to think about. I like how you captured my sexy good looks." Tony finally saw a smile appear on Steve's face.

"Well Tony, you are good looking" he said. His smile didn't last long because Steve's face then changed to an expression of worry. "What are you going to do about Pepper?" he suddenly asked. Tony saw he was concerned and his heart poured out to see him so worried.

"Not a whole lot I'm afraid. She didn't really break any laws. Unless she breaks the restraining order or does something more extreme, she is going to remain a free citizen."

"I guess I'm just a little nervous knowing she's out there. Hey Tony, did you happen to find my motorcycle?" he asked randomly. Tony looked at him with a weird expression.

"Actually I did. It's in the garage. Why? Did you want go riding?"

"I'd like to go, yes. It always helped to relax me."

"Okay? You know you still are in no condition to ride right? I know the serum is helping but you still have one broken rib."

"I'll be fine Tony. It's just around the block. I'll be back in twenty minutes, I promise." Just then Tony pulled Steve into his arms and kissed him.

"Please don't go tonight. Let's see how you feel tomorrow. If your vitals check out then you can go. Is that a deal?" He extended his hand to Steve.

"You really don't want me to go do you?" he said pouting.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. When you're better you can go for as many motorcycle rides as you want." Steve took a glance back towards the city then looked once more at Tony.

"Okay, okay you win. I won't go" he said with a laugh.

"Why don't I have JARVIS make us something for dinner and then we could find another way to relax you." Tony then started to kiss the side of Steve's neck. "Maybe we could have an appetizer while…JARVIS…fixes dinner" he said in between kisses.

"Mmm…I like that idea" said Steve as he grabbed Tony's face and began to kiss him. He pushed his tongue into Tony's mouth while Tony instinctively reached down and began to rub Steve's groin. Both men wanted each other and both of their bodies craved for attention. By the time they got in the elevator both men were completely naked as they took turns grabbing at one another. Tony went to grab Steve's ass, but Steve stopped him. Last night he had let Tony dominate him and Steve wasn't about to be on the bottom again. He shoved Tony up against the elevator wall then grabbed Tony's hands and placed them around his neck, still kissing him. He then traced his hands all the way down Tony's flat abs until his fingers found the tip of Tony's dick. He began to stroke it ever so gently.

Tony loudly moaned as he felt the sensation of being stroked. Steve knew exactly where to touch him. Steve then licked the side of Tony's neck and worked his way down until Steve was on his knees face to face with Tony's penis. Steve looked up at Tony who was still moaning with pleasure. His eyes were closed and his back arched. He clutched Steve's hair and began to squeeze.

"It looks even better the second time around" Steve said smiling. He was glad to know he was making Tony pant and sweat with desire.

"Shut up and just suck" cried Tony. He needed to feel Steve's mouth around his manhood. Steve grinned and slowly began to suck. Tony was writhing in pure pleasure. How could this only be the second time for Steve? He was a natural at sex. Finally Steve increased his speed and Tony couldn't hold it in any longer. He came directly into Steve's mouth and Steve swallowed every bit.

As the door to Steve's apartment opened, both ran straight to the bedroom. Steve pushed Tony onto the bed and pounced on him like he was his prey.

"Turn over Tony. It's my turn."

"You sure you can handle me" groaned Tony.

"Shut up and roll over." He leaned down and whispered into Tony's ear. "That's an order." The way he talked dirty only turned Tony on more and he quickly obeyed. He liked seeing the captain in charge and at work. He could feel himself getting harder and harder. Steve on the other hand was also sweating. He needed to be inside Tony. He needed to know what it felt like to make love inside him. Without wasting any more time, he grabbed some lube from the drawer and rubbed it all over his dick and Tony's entrance. He forced himself into Tony. Once he found a steady rhythm, Steve began to push harder and harder into Tony. Both felt as though they were in heaven. With one last forceful shove, Steve exploded into Tony. He gently pulled out and collapsed next to Tony.

"Steve, you are by far the most amazing guy in the world. Where did you learn to do that?" asked Tony as he caught his breath.

"I didn't learn that to do that anywhere. Isn't that how gay sex is supposed to go?" Tony just stared at Steve and burst out laughing. He really was innocent. "What's so funny?" asked Steve.

"I can't believe you just said gay sex. Hearing that come from your lips it's just funny. I'm sorry but it is."

"I'm glad my vocabulary is entertaining you. I'll make you pay for that later. Right now I am tired and relaxed."

"Isn't this better than riding a silly motorcycle? Was I not right?" asked Tony beginning to sound cocky.

"It certainly does relax me but I still enjoy riding my bike" said Steve trying not to laugh at Tony's disappointed face. "But don't worry Tony. I won't go riding for now. I will listen to you and wait till my body is ready." He rolled over and began to kiss Tony's face. "I love you Tony. You have made my life so much better and happier."

"Same to you. I love you more than I could ever express" replied Tony. "How about we grab something to eat? I figure I'll call the rest of the team tomorrow to arrange a meeting. Are you okay with that?"

"I was ready the first day you told me you loved me" said Steve, a beaming smile exploded on his face. The two got dressed then headed to the kitchen to fix their dinner. They were unaware they were being watched from the outside.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner, Tony had decided it was time to set up a meeting with the rest of the team. He knew this day would come so he wondered why he was so nervous. The Avengers were his second family and he hoped they would be as supportive as Bruce had been. He knew Steve was probably just as nervous. They had enjoyed a nice quiet dinner. No dancing this time but still just as pleasant. Tony could get used to this. Still one thought was plaguing his mind and that was Steve's relationship with his father.

Howard Stark had spent the rest of his life trying to find Steve. He had come close several times but never found him. He had given up his family and had spent most of his money to search for captain. As result, Tony grew up without a father and had tried to hate every part Captain America because he had known Howard better than Tony ever could. This thought began to weigh heavily on Tony's mind. He was jealous that some random, scrawny kid from Brooklyn would be the center of his father's world. The thought began to piss Tony off.

"JARVIS set up a conference call with the team" he shouted. Steve looked up at the rise in Tony's voice. In his mind he had thought he and Tony had had a very enjoyable evening but he had also seen Tony's distraction face. He wondered what was on his mind. He figured it wasn't the idea of coming out to the team. Something else was on his mind.

"Hey Tony, why are you calling so late man?" Hawkeye's voice announced over the line. "Natasha and I had just gone to bed." Hawkeye was annoyed.

"Well excuse me! Some of us actually work around here!" barked Tony.

"Tony calm down. I apologize for Barton's poor manners" said Natasha. "I'm sure it is something important."

"Well go on and tell us" said the archer.

"Will you just let him speak Mr. Fancy Bow" came Bruce as he got on the line. "How are you doing Tony? How is Steve?"

"Yeah how is Spangles doing?" Natasha and Clint said together.

"I am almost healed up guys and Clint my name is Steve or Captain America. Take your pick but I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me that" Steve said politely.

"Can we just move on please" remarked Tony. Steve turned to look at Tony. His voice had become cold. "The reason I am calling is to set up a meeting with you guys to uh…discuss something. It is a private matter but it is better to be said in person. That reminds me, has anyone heard from Thor?"

"Sorry I am late for this conversation. I did not have a signal where I was earlier" said a deep voice.

"Welcome back Thor. Where have you been the past few weeks?" asked Natasha.

"After I returned from putting Loki in Hell, I took Jane for a trip to Greece and Rome. I had missed her" the demi-god replied.

"Wow she's a lucky woman" said Natasha in a sarcastic tone. She was jealous because she and Clint had never really gone somewhere just to relax and get away from the world. They had just stayed in New York.

"Okay everyone back to me please. I'm trying to make this short." Tony had become annoyed now. He did not see the point in small talk. "As I was saying, I would like to arrange a meeting for all of us tomorrow night. Just come to my place and I will have JARVIS fix you assholes something to eat."

"What's with secrecy dude?" Barton asked.

"I will explain everything tomorrow. Just be sure to show up."

"I'll be there Tony" said Bruce. He knew what the meeting was about but Tony sounded like he could use some support.

"Yeah count me in but can I leave this jerk at home" Natasha joked.

"Hey that's Mr. Jerk to you missy and if you're going I am going" he snapped.

"I vow to be there as well Anthony" said Thor. Tony hated when he called him by his full name.

"Be here at 6. Now I'll let you jerks get back to your lives. Have a marvelous evening."

"Bye Tony. Bye Steve. Have a good night" the team said in unison.

"Cut it JARVIS" said Tony with a wave of his hand. Steve looked up at Tony and saw his brow start to frown. He was not happy.

"Hey Tony, you alright? You seem distracted" noted Steve.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious. You are too observant" he smirked.

"Come on Tony, talk to me" begged Steve. He was starting to get concerned. "I don't want you to just stand there and start being a jerk." Tony began to rub his forehead. He didn't feel like having this conversation now but it was already too late. He sighed and sat down in a chair facing the captain.

"You said you wanted me to talk about my father right? Well not before I ask you this question. How well did you know him?" Steve was taken aback by the abruptness of the subject. He hadn't expected Tony to mention his father anytime soon. He tried his best to remain calm.

"Well he was friends with Peggy and he made all my team's equipment. He made my shield for me. Uh…he was a brilliant man. He was ahead of his time I guess. We weren't all that close. He was there when I needed a friend but it was only that. Why do you ask?"

"So you weren't like best buddies or anything?"

"Bucky was my best friend Tony. After he died, I really didn't make a connection with anybody other than Peggy. His death scarred me." He noticed the expression on Tony's face go from serious to nearly angry. "Where are you going with this Tony?"

"My father fucking searched for you the rest of his life and you weren't even that close" Tony said harshly as he repeated Steve's statement. "He gave up being a husband and a father and you all didn't even have a close relationship. What the fuck is up with that?" He started to get angry. Steve paused. A look of concern began to form.

"He…he looked for me?" He was surprised. He didn't think Howard would have done that; Peggy and the colonel perhaps but not Howard.

"Yes you dumbass! He gave up everything and spent the rest of his life trying to find your frozen ass!" he began to shout.

"Hang on Tony. Do not get mad at me! He shouldn't have done that. He should not have let my 'death' affect him like that. I had no idea he looking for me."

"Why can't I get mad? I mean my whole childhood was ruined because of him! He died trying to find you. All he would do when he came home was go to the basement and drink while trying to come up with new ways to find you. He was obsessed! Why shouldn't I be mad Steve? Tell me…why shouldn't I be mad?" he said approaching the soldier.

"Because you are projecting your anger towards your father onto me and that is not fair to me!"

"Oh forgive if I am a little unsympathetic. I grew up without a father because of you! Just leave me alone! I'm so pissed I can't even look at you! This is why I do not want to talk about my fucking father!"

"I did not bring this up. You started this conversation." Steve stood up and got in Tony's face. "I am not responsible for your father issues! I thought you had made that clear but I guess you forgot. I am going to bed. You obviously need to work on these daddy issues. I refuse to be the target of your hatred." Steve was getting angrier as well. He thought Tony had pushed the thoughts of him being accounted for out of his head and he felt hurt that he would just attack him like this. "Your father was a good man but he was not perfect and I am sorry that he chose to live his life that way but I am not going to let you bully me into feeling guilty!" Steve then stepped back and headed towards the door. Once he returned to his room, he began to cry.

Tony just stood there and watched Steve leave his room. He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. He started to drink it then disgusted with himself poured the rest down the drain. He did not want to end up like his father. He began to let Steve's words sink in. _Fuck, _he thought. Steve was right. He still had issues with his father and had unleashed his anger out on Steve. He had promised he would never do that and already he had failed.

He too began to cry. He was mad at his father and now he was mad at himself. He needed to make things right. He knew if he didn't he wouldn't be able to sleep and he desperately needed the sleep. He took a deep breath then took the elevator down to the fourth floor. He opened the door to Steve's room and heard Steve crying.

"Steve where are you? Steve look, I came to apologize. Where are you?"

"Get away from me!" said Steve as he started to dry his tears. He didn't want to Tony to see he had been crying.

"Steve I am not going to go anywhere until I have made my apology. I would prefer that I talk to you face to face but if you want to continue moping around in hiding then by all means continue." Tony heard the bathroom door open and a somber looking Steve slowly walk out. He looked tired and his face was red.

"What do you want Tony?" He noticed Steve put on his blank military face. He looked questioningly at Tony as if he was ready to not believe any words that came out of his mouth.

"Steve you were right. I have unresolved father issues. Lately it has been bugging me a lot more these days and I do not know why. I guess because you remind me of him and since you are here everday, I guess those thoughts are just more frequent."

"Are you suggesting I should leave?" asked Steve.

"No not at all. That's not what I want. Ugh that didn't come out right. I'm just a little upset that you got to know him more than I ever did. Okay I am a lot upset. I took my anger out on you and I never meant to do that. I feel bad because I told you I would never do that and here I am already screwing up." Steve walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. He processed Tonys' words. He knew deep down Tony was being sincere.

"Have you ever thought about trying to remember some of the good things your father did? He had a genius mind just like you and believe it or not you share a lot of the same traits whether you like it or not."

"I can't remember any of the good times. There might be one or two in my head somewhere but they have probably been buried by all the bad ones."

"I can tell you some of the good things he did if you are interested. It is time you learned about the positive things he did. You clearly know all of the negative things he did."

"Yeah I would appreciate that. I am so sorry Steve. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't like seeing you cry. It hurts me to know that I can make you cry."

"I wasn't crying" Steve said trying in a vain attempt to cover up the tears.

"I call bullshit on that one." He approached Steve and sat down on his knees so he could be face to face with Steve. "Now do you accept my apology?" Steve looked at the brunette and a small smile escaped his lips.

"I already have. Just please don't hurt me like that again. I feel that sometimes you do not know what you are capable of."

Tony smiled and placed a kiss upon Steve's lips. "I love you Steve. I don't know how you put up with me."

"That's what people do when they love someone and I love you so therefore I put up with you." Tony laughed and got into Steve's bed. The captain climbed in next to Tony and held him. Tony clung to Steve as if he were about to disappear. Steve put his arm around Tony and held him even closer. The two were an unbreakable force. Their love for each other was intense. Both knew there were going to be even more tough times but they showed no fear.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Tony asked as he softly rubbed Steve's perfectly toned chest.

"A little bit but as long as you are there I will not be afraid. I have been waiting to tell them for some time now and I think once we tell them I will feel better. I want you to feel proud of me, proud of us. I want to show to the world how much I love you Tony."

"Same here Steve. I was kind of harsh with them earlier wasn't I?"

"They'll get over it. I am not even sure if they noticed." Steve kissed the top of Tony's head and began to rub the side of his arm.

"Let's get some sleep. I am tired and tomorrow is going to be a long day" said Tony. Steve nodded in agreement and asked JARVIS to shut off all the lights. He went to sleep smiling. They had had their first major argument and had survived. Steve was now even more confident in their relationship. He said a silent prayer to the God up above for bringing Tony into his life. The two fell asleep and dreamed of nothing but each other.


	11. Chapter 11

By six o' clock, the rest of the Avengers were seated at Tony's luxurious dinner table. JARVIS had prepared steak, mashed potatoes, and cornbread. Natasha and Clint were busy playfully bickering back and forth about which was better. They were a happy couple. After Clint had nearly been brainwashed by Loki, both had decided life was too short and had given being in a relationship a shot. It had proven successful.

Bruce and Thor had engaged in a religious debate about whether people should put their faith in gods or in simple humanity. Bruce was well aware of what would be discussed tonight and he couldn't be more proud of Tony and Steve. He was certain the rest of the team would not be opposed but he was still in the dark about Pepper. He was not sure if Tony had talked to her or not.

Steve and Tony were finishing up last minute touches on the meal. They were not as anxious as the previous night. After their conversation last night, neither one really cared what the rest of the team thought. They were only following Fury's orders. They loved each other. It was that simple. Steve looked up from getting the rest of the silverware and watched the others enjoying their side conversations. He let a small smile escape from his lips. He thought of them as his second family. They had given him a purpose to exist. He was a soldier and soldiers were not meant for fitting in to the norms of society.

"You ready Rogers?" Tony asked as he stood next to Steve. He looked into the billionaire's lusty brown eyes and nodded. The two men walked over to the table holding silverware and some beer.

"This food sure looks good" said Bruce opening a Heineken.

"I must concur with Bruce's statement. It seems mortals have good taste" exclaimed Thor. Natasha and Clint also complimented on the food.

"So what is it that you wish to tell us?" asked Natasha as she sipped on her white wine. "This is highly unusual for you Mr. Stark." Her eyes were searching Tony's for answers. She looked dangerous with her red hair and ivory skin. Her red lipstick only highlighted these features. Tony looked over at Steve for a last minute ounce of reassurance. Steve smiled warmly and Tony began his speech.

"The reason I have called all of you here is because there is something that Steve and I need to share with you. As you are already aware Steve nearly died on our last mission. His near death experience opened my eyes to a really hard reality." He paused for a moment as he tried to gather the proper words to speak. "What I learned from this almost horrible tragedy is that we do not know when those closest to us will leave us. So I decided to tell someone special how I really felt about them." He gazed at Steve, his eyes pleading for assistance. Steve stood up from his chair.

"What Tony is trying to say is that since I nearly died, he has admitted that he loves me." Steve's voice was firm. "And I happen to love him." He glanced over at Tony and smiled.

"Exactly what I was going to say Steve, how did you know?" he said with his usual sarcasm. "We would have told you sooner but we had other issues to resolve first. If anyone has a problem with this please leave your comments on the comment card placed under your plates."

For a moment, the group was silent as they absorbed the two heroes' quirky speeches. They all looked at one another with expressions of confusion and shock. All except for Bruce that is, he was smiling at the two lovers.

"Well guess I'll be the first one to react" he replied. "Congratulations Mr. Rogers. I am glad that you are the one to help tame this crazy bastard." He stood up and raised his glass looking for a toast.

"I am not trying to tame anyone. I love Tony for who he is even though he can be quite a jackass" said Steve as he merrily rolled his eyes at Tony.

"You see Bruce someone does love me for me" Tony shouted with enthusiasm.

"Jesus, I knew something was up" said Clint breaking the tension. "All those little gay touches and those bizarre looks at one another, just wow. I would like for everyone here tonight to know that I, Clint Barton also known as 'Hawkeye' was right." He raised his glass as well. When no one else raised their glasses he added "I would also like to show my support. I am happy for both of you aren't we darling?" He wrapped his arm around Natasha and pulled her close.

"Um…yes, yes of course. Sorry it is just a bit of shock" she said turning her face to give Clint the evil eye. "I also do not like knowing he is right but I guess I am in support of you both as well." She raised her glass. All eyes then turned to Thor who had remained silent throughout the entire show.

Thor first looked at Steve then turned to look at Tony, whom both was staring at him. He looked confused.

"Does this mean that you Stephen Rogers love Anthony Stark like I love Jane or Clint loves Natasha?" He was clearly puzzled.

"Yes that is what we are saying. I love Tony more than life itself and I would do anything for him and he would do the same" Steve said in a casual, but heavy tone.

"Yes I would. I love him more than he knows" said Tony as he downed his glass of water. There was a sparkle in his eyes tonight and for the first time he was feeling exuberant.

"That is unknown in the land of Asgard, but it is obvious that there is some kind of connection between you two. Therefore, I shall not pass judgment. Congratulations" announced the demi god. He stood up and raised his glass.

"To Steve and Tony, may grace and love shine down upon them" said Bruce.

"Cheers" the team said and clinked their glasses together and toasted to the new couple. Steve and Tony were beyond happy. They felt the remainder of their stress seep out of their skin and evaporate into the air. They were accepted by the team and both took solace that no matter what, the team would be there to back them up. Tony felt a hint of sorrow for he had hoped Pepper would be part of the picture as well. He still thought of her as a close friend but her behavior had shown her true colors. After a minute of reflection, he finally let go all memories of her and once again became immersed in the joyous celebration. He still was weary of her and he now knew what she was capable of but tonight was his night to be happy and to feel loved by all around him. He knew the team would have more questions at a later date but he decided it best to leave out the Q&A.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. The dinner was a success and after it was over, each Avenger once more went about their way to return to seclusion in their own private lives. Natasha and Clint returned to apartment somewhere in the city while Thor returned to his life with Jane. Bruce decided he was going to try and enter the world of dating so he chose to venture out into the privacy of the New York's country lifestyle.

Once they had all gone, Tony asked JARVIS to help clean up. "Well I feel better" remarked Tony as he entered his bedroom.

"I agree. Tonight was a success" replied Steve following him into the bedroom. He watched as Tony stripped down to nothing but a pair of boxers. He too had perfect abs and though he was older, he showed no signs of aging. To Steve, Tony was more than just a superhero. He represented hope for a better life and maybe some stability. He was everything to him.

"Are you staring at my dashing good looks?" asked Tony as he paraded around the room in his boxers.

"You caught me" said the blue eyed wonder. "May I join you?"

"Certainly, you are a little overdressed for sleeping. Let me help you." Tony walked in front of Steve and gently pulled his shirt over his head. He kissed the top of his chest and grabbed Steve's back to pull him in for a hug. "I love you Steve" he murmured softly.

"I love you too Tony." The two men began their new routine of making love before going to sleep. This was a perfect evening for once. No arguments, no drama, and no interruptions. They valued this day and swore to always remember it. They were wrapped around in their own world. They were also unaware that soon their world, their paradise, would come crashing down.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few months were peaceful for the new couple. They had developed a pretty satisfying routine. They would eat breakfast together then Tony would go down to the lab and work on new projects for a few hours. Steve would then make a quick lunch for the two of them. Tony would descend back into his lab for a couple more hours until he was informed dinner was ready. Occasionally Steve would visit Tony while in the lab but he usually let Tony alone for the most part. The lab was his sanctuary and Steve knew what it was like to need a sanctuary. His was his room that Tony had made to look like his old barracks. It reminded Steve that life was short and to never forget how he had arrived at his current point in life. Steve's days usually consisted of drawing and exploring the city. He became venturous and instead of using his bike, Steve discovered he liked public transportation. Just riding on the subway made him feel at peace.

They would always have a quiet dinner together. At first they kept to the house but after a couple of months they had decided to try dining out. Steve had been hesitant at first due to Tony's celebrity but Tony knew all the private places to go so they would not be bothered. After their dinner, the two would retreat to one of their rooms and make love to each other. Steve enjoyed these moments. He loved knowing Tony would be there when he woke up. By the fifth month of this routine, Steve's nightmares had stopped. He was finally home. His life was with Tony.

Lately, Steve had only one thing on his mind and that was marriage. He knew it had only been six months, but Steve had grown up in a time where most relationships lasted only a couple of months before couples were married. He also wanted to be able to share to the world how much he loved Tony. He had now come to terms that Tony would always be a celebrity. He knew at some point he and Tony would have to come out to the public. So it was not unusual on a particular day that during one of Steve's trips into the city that he found himself in front of a jewelry store.

He walked inside the antique store. It reminded him of his era and how passionate everyone in love had been. The store was small but it had a classic appeal. The theme of the store was to keep things simple but to mix simplicity with class and style.

"Can I help you sir?" asked a young woman who had noticed Steve perusing through the wedding rings.

"Umm…I am just looking for a simple wedding band." He thought for a moment. "Do you have one that has six separate diamonds in it?"

"Of course, let me show you." She walked him over to a separate glass enclosure and pulled out a white gold band with seven individual diamonds lined up along the top of the band. "What do you think about this one?" she asked. Steve held it in his and looked it over. A smile came to his face as he pictured it on Tony's finger. He would love it. It was flashy but not over the top. It not only represented the combination of their personalities but it paid tribute to the Avengers as a team hence the six separate diamonds.

"It's perfect. Thank you ma'am uh how much is this?"

"This one is eight thousand dollars but for you I can sell it for about five" she said smiling.

"You are too kind" said Steve as he reached for his wallet. The girl rang up his bill and then placed the ring in a silver box.

"Whoever it is should feel very lucky." Steve let out a chuckle as he felt his cheeks turning red. He noticed how she had not just assumed he was giving it to a woman.

"I hope so. I am hoping for the best."

"Well we do have a 30 day return policy but hopefully you will not need to return it" she was still smiling as she handed him the small bag.

"Thank you again. I will try and remember this place for further visits" he replied nodding his head and then Steve merrily walked out the door. His heart was racing and he began to feel highly anxious. He had to figure out exactly how to propose to Tony. He decided on doing something small. He was going to fix him a special dinner then propose during their nightly toast.

When Steve got home, he immediately headed to the kitchen to see what he could prepare.

"JARVIS do we have the ingredients to fix Tony's favorite meal?" he asked as he rummaged through the fridge.

"_I believe so sir. Check in the bottom drawer in the fridge and in the pantry closest to the sink." _

"Thank you JARVIS. What would I do without you?"

"_You would be at a loss at how to fix Tony's dinner? Is there a reason you are fixing filet mignon with macaroni and cheese?" _Steve paused for a moment debating on if he should fill JARVIS in.

"I think I am going to propose tonight" he said quietly.

"_Congratulations! I know how much you love Tony and I am sure he will respond to your act of love with a resounding yes."_

"Good I am glad you agree. I don't want to be the only one with proposal jitters. Now tell me how to fix this dinner" he said with a laugh. He was looking forward to this evening. He loved Tony and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Tony. He was sure Tony would say yes after all he had said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him that day in the hospital and surely his feelings had only increased.

Steve was putting the finishing touches on the macaroni when he heard the elevator door open. Tony walked into Steve's apartment taking on a full blast of the aroma of steak and macaroni. He was impressed. He wondered why Steve had decided to make dinner himself let alone Tony's favorite meal.

"What's with the cooking?" he asked nonchalantly as he strolled over next to Steve.

"Um I thought it would be nice if I gave JARVIS a night off and I have never made steak before so I thought I would um surprise you. How are the new weapons turning out?" he asked trying to quickly change the subject. This did not go unnoticed but Tony thought it best to try and figure out what Steve was up to.

"It is tough. I can't exactly get it to stay on a straight projector but I am close to figuring it out. I'm sure in the morning my genius mind will have come up with something. How was your day?" he asked taking a sip of water.

"It was ok. I went out and explored old town New York City. It was cool to see some of the shops that were around when I was a kid. There was a…this jewelry store that was still there. It has changed a lot over the years but it still reminds me of that time in my life." He was beginning to get nervous so he thought it best to start serving dinner.

"Can I help you with anything? I mean had I known you were going to slave away in the kitchen all day I could have least brought some bread or something."

"No it's okay. I wanted to do this so can y_o_u please sit down" Steve's hand was beginning to shake as he set down the bowl of macaroni.

"Steve what's going on? You are acting kinda weird" said Tony as he took his place at the table. He tried to pinpoint what exactly was bothering Steve but he just couldn't read him. He watched with intense eyes as Steve scuttled back to the kitchen to get the steak. He noticed Steve grab something from underneath the sink and stick it into his pocket. His curiosity was growing. Steve hustled back to the table. He was now starting to sweat.

"How is the macaroni?" he asked nervously. He sat down and took a big gulp of water hoping to hide his anxiety.

"Um…it's good but I can't really focus on enjoying it with you being all riled up. You look like you are about to have a heart attack."

"Look Tony I have been doing some thinking and well I was thinking of taking our relationship to the next level. I'm ready for uh the world to know." He began to fidget more and could feel the beads of sweat drip from his head. He reached for the object inside his pocket. "Tony I was wondering if you would do the honor of marrying me?" he pulled out the box and opened it for Tony to see.

Tony froze when he saw the silver ring in the box. He should have known this was where Steve was going with all this. The dinner and Steve's anxious behavior summed it up. It was too much for Tony to take. He wasn't ready for the world to know he had fallen in love with a man. He never thought Steve would have been ready this fast either. This was too soon, way too soon. He loved Steve but marriage? His phobia of commitment came flooding back. He stood up from the table and started to walk back towards the kitchen.

"Steve I can't do this. What…what made you think I was ready for this? What were you thinking? Why didn't you fill me in on how you were feeling? This is too sudden." Tony looked shocked and scared. Steve's heart sank. He could feel it breaking into a million pieces.

"Tony don't do this please. We love each other. I thought you were ready for this. We have been through Hell and back for each other. I…I don't understand. You told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Don't you remember?" All of a sudden he felt humiliated. This wasn't how this evening was supposed to go. _I have to get out of here _he thought. He made a dash for his coat which was hanging by the door.

"Steve wait…don't leave. I want to talk about this. Where are you going?" Tony pleaded. Steve was too embarrassed. He didn't want to be here any longer.

"Leave me alone. Don't come near me. I'm sorry I sprung this on you…I have to be alone…Please just don't talk to me!" Like a frightened puppy terrified of his owner, he bolted out of the apartment leaving Tony standing there with a look of defeat and helplessness on his face. He walked back over to the table and picked up the box. He looked at the ring and headed back to his apartment. He opened his door and plopped on the couch with a huge bottle of whiskey in his hand. For the first time in six months, he began to drown his sorrows in a sea of alcohol.

Steve had taken the elevator to the basement leading to the garage. He saw his bike standing in the corner. He needed to go for a ride. Maybe if he had taken a ride earlier he would have known not to spring a proposal like this onto Tony. He paused for a second hoping Tony would walk through the door but when he realized the door wasn't going to open, he jumped on his bike and drove off into the dark night. He didn't even feel a sense of danger as he rode further and further away from Stark Tower.


	13. Chapter 13

A beep suddenly woke Pepper from her sleep. She had held herself up in a lousy motel room for the past six months monitoring Tony and Steve. She had seen Steve come and go but because she had only placed a tracker on his bike, she was unable to tell where he was going. She had grown frustrated but she had refused to give up. She knew her time for revenge would come.

Pepper looked over at her computer screen. An evil smile lit up her face. The tracking device was moving and heading to downtown NYC. She had been patiently waiting for this moment for months. She grabbed her purse and jumped into her pickup truck. She was finally going to get Tony back. Soon Steve would be out of the picture and her life would return to normal. She would go back to being a co-owner of Stark Industries and she would once again be with the man she thought she loved.

Steve was driving sporadically through the dark alleys of NYC. He was trying hard not to cry but it wasn't long before he could feel the tears coming on. Every tear felt like a third degree burn down the side of his face. As if the heavens knew what was happening, dark clouds began to form. Soon the sky let loose its tears. The rain poured heavily on Steve as he continued to ride through the darkened streets. He was trying to push the entire evening out of his head. He was hurt, angry, and confused. He was so lost in thought he didn't see the red pickup truck coming straight at him.

Boom! He felt his body fly through the air and he cried out in pain as he fell face first into a brick wall in the dark alley. He slowly flipped over to see a woman step out of the pickup truck. He tried to get a closer look as the woman began to approach him. His face drained in color as he watched in horror as Pepper stood over him. _How had she known where he was? Had she been stalking him? _These thoughts and more began to race through his head.

"Well if it isn't the soldier who stole my man away from me. Why are you out here all by yourself? Did you and Tony have a fight?" she asked faking a pouty lip. "I told you Tony couldn't love you. He only loves himself and I am the only person who accepts that. Only _I _can love him."

"He doesn't love you Pepper. He never loved you. You wouldn't know that because you have not been a part of his life for the past few months. He loves me" said Steve as he struggled to stand. Pepper's face went from being playful to seething with anger.

"You are not going anywhere!" she shouted as she kicked him back down to the ground. Steve felt the sharp heel of her shoe rip into his stomach. He then felt a blow to his head. He started to fade in and out. He tried to call out for help but Pepper placed her other shoe on top of his throat to ensure he could not be heard.

"Looks like you don't have a lot of time left soldier. This doesn't look like the Captain America people have fallen in love with." She then pulled out a long, sharp object out of her purse. It was five inch knfe. "Your life will end tonight Mr. Rogers." She then proceeded to stab him eight times. Steve felt the pressure of each stab. His body cried out in pain as he felt her slicing his body. He decided to play dead. He was probably going to die anyways. He heard Pepper lean in closer to whisper something in his ear. "Tony is not the only reason for my revenge Mr. Rogers." "Hail Hydra" was the last thing he heard before everything went blank. All was quiet in the alley as Pepper left him to die. The rain fell softly on Steve's mangled and bloody body.

* * *

"JARVIS where is he?" Tony shouted. "Where did he go?"

"_I am checking all security cameras in the city and tracking his cell phone but he appears to have it off."_

"Check every godamn camera and every street. I have to find him!" said Tony as he finished his bottle of whiskey. He knew he shouldn't have been drinking but he had felt like throwing a self pity party where he was the only one invited. He knew he had commitment issues but he also knew he loved Steve and he would do anything to keep. He made him feel special and he accepted Tony for who he was and had not asked for anything in return except love. If marrying Steve would make him happy then he was willing to do it.

Steve did have a point. It was time the world knew about his relationship status. He did not want to hide any longer from the press. Steve had also been right about Tony admitting his deepest feelings. _I want to spend the rest of my life with you _had been his exact words. _Fuck! _What had he done? He had once again screwed everything up. Maybe he shouldn't go after him. Steve had made it clear he didn't want to be around him but Tony for some reason had a nagging suspicion that something wasn't right.

"_Sir get your suit on now!" _shouted JARVIS. This jerked tony out of his deep thought moment. JARVIS never shouted. He jumped off the couch to look towards the screen.

"JARVIS what's the matter?"

"_Mr. Rogers needs medical attention now!" _Tony looked at one of camera feeds. Horror swept over his face like a tsunami sweeping over an island. He saw Steve's body covered in blood. There was no sign of movement.

"JARVIS who did this?" he asked. He realized he did not need a response when he saw a redheaded woman appear on the screen. He watched as he saw his former secretary repeatedly stab Steve in the stomach and chest.

"_I suggest you leave now. You have a ten minute window before he…before he bleeds to death."_ Tony noticed the hesitation.

"Get me the suit JARVIS." In less than thirty seconds Tony was flying through the sky. Using JARVIS' coordinates, he found Steve's limp body in less than two minutes. By now the rain had stopped and a cold spell was being cast over the city. He knelt beside him and started scanning for vitals. He was barely clinging to life. Tony wanted to cry but he knew now was not the time. He picked up the ghostly looking captain up from the dirty alley and flew him to the nearest hospital. There was no time to take him to SHIELD. They would have to meet him there.

"JARVIS send an alert to the SHIELD hospital unit. Have the doctors here immediately!" Once he reached the hospital he had JARVIS remove his suit. He looked down at Steve's face. He was barely recognizable. His beautiful face had been masked by the pools of blood. It was now that Tony took a moment to kiss him on his blood stained mouth. "I love you my super soldier" he whispered softly as he cradled his body in his arms. He then darted into the emergency room yelling and screaming for medical attention.

It was déjà vu all over again. The doctors, the nurses, all running around trying to save Steve's life was like a moment put on instant replay. Although he was hurting for Steve, right now Tony was simply angry. His hatred for Pepper was on full blast. He knew the only way to get rid of her was to destroy her and he had a plan.

"Tony are you alright? What happened?" Tony looked up to see Bruce and the other Avengers standing there with concerned faces.

"Pepper attacked him and tried to kill him in an alley tonight" he said. There was nothing but anger in his voice. He saw Bruce's face fall to the floor in shock. He could tell Bruce was disappointed. He knew Pepper would take it hard but he had not believed it to be hard enough to send her over the edge.

"She did what?" Natasha cried. "Let me at her Tony. I'll give her one hell of a fight."

"I've got a better idea" said Tony. "She's looking to get back with me. That's why she did all this. She wanted Steve out of the picture so she could have me for herself. Well why don't we give her what she wants? Bruce I need you to stay here with Steve. Update me as soon as you know anything. The rest of you come with me back to my place. We are going to make sure she does not pull any of this shit again!" That being said, Tony led the rest of the team back to Stark Tower.

When they arrived back at the tower, Tony told the team his plan. He then phoned Pepper to invite her over. When she informed him she was on her way, Tony walked into his room and picked up a picture of Steve in his military uniform. He kissed it gently then folded it up and put it in his wallet. He then turned out the lights and whispered to himself "Let the show begin."

Pepper was all smiles as she rode the elevator to Tony's suite. The doors opened and she stepped into the fully lit apartment. Tony was there to greet her with a smile.

"Miss Potts how lovely to see you again. What a beautiful dress you're wearing. You always did have excellent taste in clothing" he noted as he kissed her hand. On the outside, he was playing the role of his former self but on the inside he felt disgusted. She was wearing the same dress she had tried to murder Steve in. She had not even bothered to change. _Fucking whore_ he thought to himself.

"Why Tony you're just as charming as ever. To be honest I was surprised by your phone call. We haven't really spoken since the night you threw me out" she said sweetly as she batted her eyelashes at Tony. _We haven't spoken at all since I threw you out_ smirked Tony in his head. _Keep calm Anthony._

"Well that is why I insisted you come over. Steve and I broke up today. He was being a jackass and refused to believe I couldn't get past my drinking. So that caused me to think about what all you had said. You were right. Steve couldn't handle me. So I thought I owed you somewhat of an apology. Drink?" he chirped as he poured some brandy into a bottle.

"Oh yes please" said Pepper taking the drink from Tony. She downed all of it at once. Tony felt his conscious begin to smile. "Does this mean that Steve is no longer a part of your life?" she asked. She looked innocent but Tony knew she was trying to question him in her thoughts.

"Yes it does. I haven't even bothered to look for him. The moment he left I drank and drank which I am sorry to ruin this night but I am a teensy bit drunk Miss Potts."

"That's fine Tony. I wouldn't expect you to be sober after such a horrible evening. You said there were other things you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Oh yes how would you feel if I decided to bring you back to the company?"

"Tony this is unexpected. I need to have some time to think about these things." Tony wandered over towards the kitchen. It was time for part two of his plan.

"Why would you need time to think about this? I mean everything is coming together for us." He could sense Pepper getting nervous. He also saw her start to move funny. The sedative he had placed in her drink was starting to take effect.

"I…I…just need some time. This was all just so unexpected." She then began to stumble towards the couch. She collapsed on it trying to gather her thoughts.

"I know why you need time Miss Potts" said Tony approaching her from her behind. "You are trying to play hard to get just like you always did. I know you want me to beg to take you back…" His voice was starting to turn scary.

"What…what are you talking about Tony?" Tony could hear the fear in her voice start to shine through. He then grabbed her from behind and ordered JARVIS to shut off the lights.

"You want me to come crawling back to you because you think I will take you back despite everything. Somehow in that sick, twisted mind of yours, you think I am going to let you get away with attempted murder." Pepper's face now showed nothing but sheer terror.

"A...Attempted murder?" she feebly asked.

"Yes Miss Potts, attempted murder. Steven Rogers is not dead…not yet anyways" said a voice from the dark. It was Natasha. She was beyond angry. "Now here is how I think things are going to play out tonight. I am going to take my time kicking your pathetic ass and kill you a thousand times over. Natasha then began to punch Pepper countless times in the face until she had completely knocked her out. She then grabbed Hawkeye's bows and arrows and repeated shot them at Pepper at close range. Natasha was not afraid to kill her. She was a trained assassin. Sometimes she felt sorry for her victims but in this case it was all she could do to stop shooting her. Clint finally had to intervene.

"She's dead babe. You have shot her 25 times."

Natasha stepped back from Pepper's lifeless body. She was sweating by the time she had finished. She then spit directly onto Pepper's bloodied face. "Poate vă putrezească în iad te bucata de rahat. Am dori nimic, dar cel mai rău pentru tine. Chiar Satana nu te vrea" she cursed.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. It was all over. Pepper was now gone. He of course had to deal with the aftermath but he was not all that concerned about it. He did feel somewhat guilty of playing a role in killing her but she had nearly taken everything away from him. She didn't deserve to live. He did want her to at least have a decent burial. He told Thor to bury her body out at sea.

After all was said and done, Tony pulled out his picture of Steve that he had kept in his back pocket. He looked into those blue eyes and remembered all the reasons he had fallen for Steve in the first place. It was then he remembered the wedding band was still on the table. He thought for a moment about the choice he was getting ready to make. He loved Steve and he, Tony Stark was going to marry him because _he _wanted to as well. He let a faint smile escape his tired face. He placed the picture back in his pocket, picked up the ring, and headed back to the hospital. Another chapter in his life was about to unfold.

"


	14. Chapter 14

The atmosphere at the hospital was somber when the team returned. Steve lay on death's door. It wouldn't be as easy to save his life this time. His injuries were far more severe. The doctor from SHIELD hardly had an ounce of faith in Steve's recovery. They had managed to find more serum but it was a far less amount than before.

Bruce looked helplessly at Tony and the others as they assembled in the waiting area. "There has been no change. The doctor still has him in the OR. It doesn't look good Tony" he said as quiet as possible. "She did some massive damage to his organs." Tony started to pace around the room. "What did you do with her?" Bruce asked. Again he probably knew the answer but he needed to hear it to be sure.

"We took care of her. She can't hurt anyone else" said Tony. His voice was full of despair and sorrow. He showed no charisma or any type of emotion other than simple depression. He let out an exasperating sigh and took a seat next to Bruce. He looked around at the others as they tried to find the strength to believe in hope. "It is my fault he is in that room." The team turned to look at him. Tony lowered his head.

"Tony, don't say that. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this" said Natasha. She tried to sound reassuring but nobody bought the act.

"I could have said yes when he proposed to me. If I had said yes, the outcome would have been different." A couple of tears started to slide down his dispirited face.

"He proposed to you?" asked Bruce. "What the hell was he thinking?" He looked confused and seeing Bruce confused only made Tony feel worse.

"Don't blame him. He had the right idea. He wanted to the world to know he loved me and was willing to sacrifice everything just for me and I turned him down. Now it may be too late to even say yes." His body began to tremble as he spoke the last few words. He cringed at the thought knowing he may never see the captain alive ever again. Tony was absolutely petrified.

"It is never too late to say yes" Natasha said as she knelt in front of Tony. "You need to let him know that you changed his mind."

"Are you seriously ready for this Tony? I mean no offense, I never pinned you as the marrying kind" remarked Clint. He tried to be sarcastic but the situation was just too intense for anyone to try and make jokes.

"I've always been ready but I guess I got scared at the last minute and started to doubt myself. You know the first day I told him I loved him I actually said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and he was the one who said slow it down." Tony faked a half smile as he replayed the memory in his head. "If Steve does pull through, will you all be there?"

"Of course we will Tony. We are here for you. You need to understand that" said Bruce. Just then the doors opened and the doctor stepped out. All the members stood up as Tony marched up to the doctor.

"Is he…" Tony fumbled.

"He is alive but barely. You got him here just in time. He is stabilized but we had to give him a massive blood transfusion as well as the remainder of the serum. I saved a few drops so you and Bruce can make more but his recovery will be painfully slow. His organs were damaged pretty badly but the meds we gave him should help speed up the process. He will have to remain here until he can safely be moved to SHIELD. It is just too dangerous to move him at this point." Tony breathed a small sigh of relief. At least he was still alive.

"Thank you doctor, I don't know how to thank you for all you have done. I know I haven't exactly been easy on you." Tony extended his hand who gratefully accepted it. He was glad to see that Tony had grown up a little bit since their last encounter.

"You can go in and see him for a few minutes before we take him to a private room. He is behind curtain 13." Tony patted the doctor's back and walked back behind the giant swinging doors. The others stayed behind and got more details from the doctor.

The walk to Steve's temporary room felt like a long one. Tony felt as if he were walking the road to Hell. His face became even more depressed when he pushed back the curtain to his room. The color in Steve's face was still deathly pale and he was once more back on a respirator. Tony noticed he was hooked up to three different IVs of simple blood followed by an IV containing a sedative and the final one consisting of a cocktail of pain medication.

Tony stood over the soldier as tears began to fall once more. He stroked Steve's face ever so gently. Despite the situation, Steve looked as though he were in peace. He always had that look whenever he was sleeping. Even though his thoughts had been far from peaceful, he always had the look of a worry free individual. Tony reached into his back pocket and pulled out the silver wedding band Steve had given him just hours before.

"After careful consideration, I have decided to accept your proposal" he said choking on his tears. "When we get out of here, the first thing we do will be to get down to the courthouse to make it official. You know I love you Steve. You've known that all along. I am about to do something I have never done and you aren't going to believe it when you wake up." Tony sniffled and let a few more tears fall from his face before he began to kneel beside the bed. He put his hands together and closed his eyes. He began to pray.

"Dear Heavenly Father, I know I have no right to ask this of you. I am the last person who you should be listening to right now but I am begging you on my knees to save his life. I now know what it is like to truly be in love and I was foolish and it almost slipped away from me. I know I should have said yes and I vow if you spare him I will love him the rest of my life. I will take care of him and show him everyday how I much I love him. Amen." He lifted his head and spoke a couple more prayers before the doctor came in ready to take him to his own private suit in the hospital.

"I will stay with him. The rest of you can go home if you would like. There's really nothing else you can do now except wait and that can be done anywhere. I will update you. Thank you all for helping me out this evening" said Tony as he followed the doctor down a maze of corridors. The team nodded their heads in agreement and silently walked out of the hospital.

The suite didn't look any better. The walls had been painted light blue and there no windows to let any sunlight in. The rest of the room was white. It made Tony feel sick. It was too sterile and clean. Tony patiently waited until the doctors had finished getting Steve comfortable. After they had gone, Tony turned off the lights. He then crawled into the bed and rested his head atop Steve's. He inhaled Steve's scent as he kissed his head. He had missed being able to touch him. He tenderly stroked Steve's bruised face. He burrowed his face in Steve's golden blonde hair and began to think. He thought about all the times he and Steve had spent together. All the memories just came flooding back.

Tony remembered the first time he and Steve had made love. It had been passionate and full of deep harboring desire. Two long lost souls had finally come together as one. It had been magical in every way. Tony felt his heart race as he remembered that night. He also remembered the time Steve had forgiven him every time he had messed up and had to apologize. Steve always forgave him even when Tony had been at his worst. Steve had stuck by him through it all. He had made Tony feel human. Steve had loved him for who he was. He had taught him that everyone deserves to be loved no matter how imperfect they are. His eyes began to swell with tears once more.

"Steve I know you can hear me. You have to make it through this. I promise you that I will marry you. You were right as usual. I wasn't used to being accepted and loved for the dumbass that I am and I got scared. But I'm not scared anymore" he began choking on his tears. "We have our whole lives ahead of us and I vow to be the best husband you could ever ask for."

Steve lay still as Tony ran through his words. If it weren't for the heartbeat monitor beeping at a normal pace, Tony would have thought Steve was dead. There was no sign of life but yet his heart was beating. When Tony finished talking, he curled himself up against Steve's body.

"I'll be here waiting for you to come back Mr. Rogers. I won't let you wake up alone." He softly kissed the younger man's lips. Tony then closed his eyes and fell asleep to the steady beeps of the moniter.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony awoke the next morning feeling somewhat better. He looked over to see Steve still sleeping. Tony stretched and got out of the bed. He walked over to the bathroom and washed his face. His face was still red from all the tears he had cried. He turned his head to look back towards Steve's direction, water dripping from his face. _God he was perfect. He just couldn't die now _Tony thought. His face was solemn as he neared Steve's side.

"You can't die Steve. Please come back to me. All I want is for you to wake up and for us have a life together." He then spent the next couple of hours by his bedside talking to Steve about all the wonderful times they had spent together. He was hoping somewhere in Steve's mind he would hear him and open his eyes. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Tony?" a soft voice said. Tony's eyes widened when he saw that he was staring back into Steve's eyes.

"Hey blue eyes, you're awake" said Tony as he caressed Steve's face. "You had me really scared you know that?" His voice was shaky and unnerving. He was worried that Steve would reject him just as he had rejected Steve earlier.

"You know I couldn't stay away. Who would take care of you and put up with your bullshit?" he said with a coy smile.

"You still wanna be with a man like me Steve?" Steve's smiled faded. He looked into Tony's beautiful brown eyes and searched for that sparkle he had grown to love. He saw it but it was hiding behind a painful expression. Steve's heart melted.

"You know I do. I'm sorry I sprung that proposal on you like that. I should have waited and talked to you first. I thought marriage was important. It was back in my day." He took Tony's hand and stroked it ever so gently. "But it's not worth losing you. If you are not ready then I will wait. I don't want to live my life without you. It obviously isn't very healthy either" he joked as his body cringed in pain. Every move was agonizingly painful.

Their conversation was cut short when the doctor walked into the room. He checked Steve's vitals and buried his face in the wooden clipboard he was carrying. "Your heart rate is faint but it is getting stronger. Your bandages are going to need to be cleaned but those show signs of improvement as well. I still recommend low levels of activity. Your organs are still recovering but the serum is working. All in all you are on the right track for improvement."

"Thank you doc" said Steve. He was happy with the doctors' words but he knew Tony would want to know more than that. He chuckled quietly as he watched Tony ask question after question. _Poor doc _he thought in amusement.

"And so the bandages need to be changed every 12 hours?" Tony asked as he rubbed his chin. He had a serious look all over his face. He was concentrating on every word the doctor said and was memorizing every bit.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" asked the doctor. Even he was growing impatient with Tony's questions.

"Yes, when do you think he will be able to come home?"

"I'd say in about a week or so if he continues to improve at this rate" the doctor said with confidence.

"Thank you, you're the best." Enthusiasm was beginning to form in Tony's voice. The doctor nodded and exited the room leaving the two lovers alone.

"You know I think I keep that doc in business" Steve laughed. Tony heard the man's Brooklyn accent come out and he couldn't help but smile. He loved everything about the kid that came from nothing to become the world's first Avenger. He checked his back pocket and snickered when he realized the ring was still there.

"Hey Steve, can I talk to you about something?"

"What's that Tony?"

"I just wanted to apologize for everything. You were right. Everything you said was accurate and precise."

"Tony…" He was instantly silenced by the placement of Tony's index finger upon his lips.

"Let me finish. You are rather an interruptive individual. Now as I was saying you were right about me being afraid. I was afraid. It wasn't so much getting married. It was more along the lines of somebody actually willing to put up with my arrogant and random behavior for the rest of their lives. Besides I would like to think of myself as the man in this relationship, therefore" he pulled out the ring from his back pocket and smiled mischievously.

"Captain Steve Rogers, would you do the honor of taking my hand in marriage?" He knelt down and displayed the ring in front of Steve. The man from Brooklyn stared in disbelief for a second then reached out and took the ring. He thought for a moment then looked back at the billionaire's nervous face.

"Only if you promise that you will fix my bike" he said with a laugh. Tony's face turned into a giant smile as he took the ring and placed it on Steve's left ring finger. He then put his arms around Steve. H

"I love you" he whispered into his ears. Tony then began to cry. "Thank God He brought you back to me. I am nothing without you." Steve was amazed at the vulnerability of Tony. He put on such a good act of being tough and sarcastic but underneath it all he thrived on being loved and cared about. Steve pulled Tony in closer until Tony's head laid upon his chest. Steve kissed his head and began to touch his arm.

"You prayed for me?" Steve asked.

"Yes I did. I know it is hard to fathom but I was truly desperate. I told him if He brought you back, I would spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

"I love you too. You are a crazy, neurotic, chaotic, and brilliant man and yet I love you more and more every day. You are my world Tony Stark and I will always love you." He continued to hold Tony in his arms. He smiled as he rejoiced in his heart that he would finally be able to spend the rest of his days with the love of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve was making steady progress. The doctors were impressed. He was recovering even faster than usual this go around and the doctors marveled at how well the serum was working. It also helped that Tony was there night and day never leaving his side unless to grab a bite to eat and shower. The two would talk for hours at a time. Both were happy about the direction they were heading towards. For Steve it meant that he could finally be loved and appreciated for the man he was not just because he was Captain America. For Tony it meant that he could finally let go of his demons and embrace the idea of being accepted and loved.

On some nights, Steve would tell Tony little things about his father. He kept reminding him that Howard had been a good man despite his issues and Tony began to realize that he was his own person and did not have to live under his father's shadow. Steve would also mention the times he had spent with Bucky and how much he missed him and Peggy both. He wouldn't talk for very long about them because even though they were memories and nothing could be changed, it still didn't make him hurt less.

Tony was aware these moments were painful for him to recollect so he didn't push him too much but he still wanted to know more about Steve other than just was in his file. There was more depth to him than just a bunch of facts scribbled on a piece of paper. It was during one of these stories about Peggy that got Tony thinking. Steve had mentioned she had come to him almost as if he were in a dream the first night they revealed their mutual feelings for one another. He whispered a silent prayer for her in his mind telling her thanks for sending Steve to him. He felt proud to be the man standing beside Steve.

Around the end of the second week, Steve was able to go home. He had received two more blood transfusions and a little more of the serum and it had helped tremendously. Steve couldn't wait to go home with Tony because unlike before, he was certain where he was going and he relished in the thought of being able to be a permanent part of Tony's world.

They had briefly discussed wedding plans while Steve had been bedridden in the hospital. Tony of course wanted a lavish wedding with practically everyone in New York being invited. Steve on the other hand wanted a more intimate and private ceremony. He wanted the world to know about him and Tony but he didn't feel putting their wedding on a tv show was the right way to do it. They were still on the path of figuring this out when he and Tony arrived back at Stark Tower.

"Home sweet home sunshine" Tony announced as they pulled into the driveway. Steve was still on a decent amount of painkillers and had fallen asleep on the way back.

"Wh…what?" he roused ever so quietly.

"We are home. You know my huge tower, my talking robot butler, large gym, large…"

"I get it" said Steve as he went to get out of the car. "Everything you own is large" he said with a jester.

"Okay Mr. Grumpypants, into the house with you." Tony gently began to steer Steve towards the entrance.

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just a little groggy from all those stupid drugs they gave me."

"Those stupid drugs you are referring to in an unappreciative way, are what is keeping you from a long nightmare of physical pain. I don't think you would like to be in a nightmare of extreme and emotional pain. Hello…that's how I became Iron Man…duh" he said with a sarcastic tone. Steve couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What pray I ask is so funny?" His tone was a mixture of joking and being facetious. The look in his eye though told Steve he wasn't being serious.

"You are a ridiculous man Mr. Stark" he replied pulling Tony into his arms. "And I love you for it. Now I am feeling kinda loopy. Do you mind if I lie down?" His speech started to become slurred and soon he was beginning to fall down.

"You really are into carrying someone across the threshold aren't you?" laughed Tony as he scooped Steve into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He shut the door with his foot and placed Steve into the bed. He made him comfortable then he stripped down to nothing but his boxers and curled up next to Steve and together they both took a much needed nap.

The next morning Steve was the first one to wake up. He chuckled at the sound of Tony snoring in the bed beside him. He slowly maneuvered his way to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He glanced down at the ring on his left finger and smiled. He couldn't wait for the day till he said 'I do' to his lover.

"What are you smiling about?" asked a groggy Tony as he woke from his slumber. Steve looked over in Tony's direction with his casual sly smile.

"I'm smiling because I am happy. I've never been this happy before."

"Well I guess I am doing something right" said Tony. "Have you thought anymore about how you want to celebrate?" Steve's smile slowly turned into a half smile.

"I really want a private ceremony with just the rest of the team Tony. Nothing outrageous and fancy, you know? I'm a simple man. Look, I know you want the world to know all about us and I want the same. I just don't want the whole world watching as we share one of the most intimate moments of our lives together. Does that make sense?" He sipped on his coffee and waited for Tony's response. Tony rolled over in the bed so he was on his back. He sat up and leaned his back against the headboard. He was thinking. He calmly searched for some kind of compromise.

"Hmm…I've never really thought of it in that perspective before. Okay we can have a private ceremony but I have to attend a public fundraiser for people struggling with addiction in a couple weeks. It will be all over the news. All the major media outlets will be there to cover the story. How about we get married sometime next week then I will take you to the fundraiser officially has my husband?" Steve thought about it for a couple of minutes as he continued to sip on his coffee. He smiled when he saw Tony's nervousness start to show on his excited face.

"It's a deal. I think that is a good compromise." A wave of relief swept over Tony and he let out a huge sigh.

"Well thank Jesus that was resolved. I was worried we wouldn't be able to reach a decision." Steve started to laugh and soon normal activity resumed. Tony got up from the couch and walked behind Steve. He gently took the cup of coffee from Steve's hands and placed it on the counter. He started to massage the soldier's muscular neck. He knew he was doing a good job when Steve let out a few moans of pleasure.

"Are you trying to seduce me this early in the morning?" Steve asked as he felt Tony's hands slowly trace down his back. Tony always knew exactly how to touch him. He felt his blood boil deep from within and his moans began to grow louder. He was under Tony's seductive spell and knew he would cave. He would never get used to the way Tony touched him. He was burning with desire and he soon began to sweat. He _needed _Tony. He needed to feel his skin against his.

"If my calculations are correct there is never a time to not try and seduce you" he muttered as he began to kiss Steve's neck. "Now shut up and let's get back to bed." Steve was only too happy to oblige. The young lovers then continued the remainder of the morning making steamy passionate love. The sensuality was even more intense because both knew that within a week, all their hopes and wishful fantasies were going to come true. After hours of love making, both men came at once and collapsed side by side in the bed and fell fast asleep with their arms around each other.


	17. Chapter 17

The day of the wedding could not have been more perfect. The early morning sun had not yet reached its usual blazing heat so the air was nice and cool. The ceremony was to take place at 10 am with Fury residing over the service. The only people invited were the rest of the Avengers their respective partners and Agent Coulson.

Natasha and Clint were the first to arrive. Natasha wore a short red dress with five inch heels. Her face looked like porcelain. Her red lipstick brought out her large green eyes. She was absolutely radiant. Clint wore a grey Armani suit with brown leather shoes. As they entered Tony's house, Clint had his arm around her waist. He knew he was acting silly but he always felt the need to claim Natasha. She was his everything.

Not far behind them were Thor and Jane. Thor was dressed in his usual attire. He had cleaned his suit of armor and it shined in the early morning sun. His red cape also looked impressive. Jane looked stunning in a Vera Wang strapless white gown. It was slim and hugged her curves. The dress dragged behind her as she walked. She too had decided to wear red lipstick causing her brown eyes to sparkle as well. Her brunette hair was pulled back by a pure diamond hair clip. Any passerby would have thought she was the bride.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous Miss Foster?" remarked Natasha trying to hide a bit of jealousy in her tone.

"As do you Miss Romanoff. That red dress compliments you nicely." She did not notice Natasha's jealousy.

Bruce and Coulson were the last to arrive. Both were wearing just regular Tommy Hilfiger black suits. They were trying not to stand out as much as the others. Both were pretty simple men. Bruce was given the job of being Tony's best man and Coulson had been asked to be Steve's best man. The group was instructed by JARVIS to proceed to the backyard. The guests were in awe. The scenery was magnificent.

There were four tables set up. All but one table had been set for two. Each table had been decorated with a white tablecloth with one candle and a vase of white roses placed in the center. A bottle of wine had also been placed at each table and each glass had been halfway filled. Jane and Natasha were blown away by the beauty of them. In front of the tables stood a large, arched trellis and it was lined with green garland and red bows. It reminded the team of Christmas. Between each bow were pictures of Steve and Tony. There were pictures of them together and there were pictures of them individually. Once the guests had finished marveling about the setup, JARVIS informed the guests to sit at their appropriate tables.

"Where is Fury?" asked Clint. "Shouldn't he be here already?"

"I am sure he will be here soon darling" said Natasha. She rolled her eyes at Clint's

"Did someone mention me?" said a boisterous voice. It was Fury. He wore his regular black trenchcoat over his black tactical gear.

"We were just wondering when you were going to show up" was the archer's response.

"Well here I am. Where is the happy couple? It is almost time for the ceremony to start and I'll be damned if I have to wait around" said Fury. When everyone turned to stare, he started to blush. "That was a joke ya'all." Smiles once again appeared on everyone's faces as they returned back to their own conversations.

Back in Steve's apartment, both were finishing getting ready to take the next step in their lives. Steve wore a white Armani tuxedo with a red rose pinned to the lapel. He had slicked his hair back to one side of his face making him look even more handsome. Tony decided to go with a simple black Versace suit and a white rose on his lapel.

"You look very sexy in white even if I do say so myself" said Tony. He crept up behind Steve and put his arms around his neck and nuzzled the side of his face.

"You look sexy in black. It fits your character" laughed Steve.

"Hey now, you're the one that is marrying me" chirped Tony as he too began to laugh.

"Yeah and I'm glad I am. I don't think anyone else could put up with your crazy antics" he said as he felt Tony rub his neck.

"That's good because I don't want anyone else to put up with me. Now about we go get married before our guests start to wonder where we are." Steve turned around to look into Tony's eyes and he smiled.

"I love you Tony" he whispered as he pulled his face in close.

"I love you too Spangles." He leaned in and kissed Steve. The two then walked hand in hand out to the backyard to join the anxiously waiting guests.

"There you two are! We have been waiting for what feels like hours!" cried Natasha as she ran up to the two gentlemen. "I am so excited for this!" She clapped her hands back and forth in anticipation of what was to come.

"Are you too ready?" asked Fury.

"Yes sir, we are" they said together.

"Come this way then" he said motioning them to the front of the trellis. He watched as Steve stood in front of Tony. Fury couldn't help but think what a wonderful couple they made. He found it strange that these two people could actually make him feel happiness on the inside. He cleared his throat and began.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two wonderful human beings. Today is a day in which they will be spiritually and legally united. Does anyone have any objections?" No one responded. "Damn straight nobody has any objections. Why the fuck do they put this in the ceremony anyways?" Fury muttered. He looked to see everyone crack a smile and laugh at his boldness. He turned to Tony.

"Do you Anthony Stark take Captain Steve Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband and if you do so, is there anything you would like to say?"

"I do, and yes there is something I would like to say." He grasped Steve's hands in his own. "I love you Steve. I've loved since the moment we met. Well, I was in love with you before the whole bringing you back from the dead but you know what I mean" he said starting to fumble his words. "Look, I just wanted to say that I promise I will be the best husband I can possibly be to you. I will always be here for love you and to be there with you." He lightly traced the side of Steve's face with his finger. Fury then looked at Steve.

"Do you Captain Steve Rogers take Anthony Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband and if you do so, is there anything you would like to say?" he said repeating his previous statement.

"I do, and yes I have something to say" a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Tony Stark I love you too. We have been through so much together, as a team and as lovers. I promise you that I will love you the rest of my life and even into eternity. You are my past, my present, and my future." He took Tony's hand from his face and kissed it ever so sweetly.

"You may now exchange rings." They both reached into their pockets and produced matching rings. It was the same ring Steve had originally bought Tony. They slid the rings on their respective fingers, all smiles as they did this. "Now that that is taken care of, I now officially pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss one another and all that jazz" Fury said abruptly. Steve and Tony then wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Passion and love ignited the kiss into a whole other world. They had done it. They had survived numerous challenges to get here and they had conquered. July 4th 2012 was going to be a date they would remember for the rest of their lives. The rest of the team stood up and applauded the couple.

"I declare a toast!" shouted Natasha. "To Mr. Stark and to Mr. Rogers, may your future be filled with love and success. Cheers!" she then sipped some wine and held it up to the two superheroes. The rest chanted their toasts in celebration.

Tony slipped his arm around Steve's waist and held him tight. Steve smiled as he felt the touch of Tony's hand against his back. He couldn't have been happier or prouder than right now in this moment with Tony. He would never forget this day as long as he lived. The newlyweds then continued on with the festivities which included lunch and dancing.

As they started to dance their first dance as a married couple, Tony leaned in and pulled Steve towards him.

"Are you ready for the media frenzy next week?" he asked as and Steve began to waltz.

"I was born ready Mr. Stark. I am looking forward to letting the world in on our little secret. Are you ready?"

"I am indeed. I can't wait for the moment to walk down the red carpet with you and show the world who I really am and whom I have chosen to live my life with." The two then continued to dance the rest of the afternoon away enjoying every momentous second together. For the first time in six months, they would go to bed with one another as a happy, loving couple.


	18. Chapter 18

A week after the wedding Tony and Steve were preparing to go to Tony's fundraiser. Tony had started a charity several months ago called 'Always Hope'. It was for those who were struggling from different types of addiction as well as for their families and friends. It was his most important charity because addiction had plagued his entire life starting with his father. After Tony had chosen to stay sober, he decided to put his knowledge (and his money), to good use. As a result 'Always Hope' was born. Tony was glad it was this charity that Steve was attending with him. Steve had been his lifeline while struggling to stay sober.

"Thanks for going with me Steve. It means a lot to me" he said as he buttoned his shirt. Steve looked at him with a caring expression on his face.

"This is important to you Tony so that means it is important to me. I'm so proud of you and what you done to help all these people. I know it must have been hard at first."

"Yeah it was hard. I kept thinking if I could help addicts I could fix my father or the image I had of him in my mind. Then I realized I couldn't. My father is gone and so are his problems. You can't fix something or someone if they are already gone." Steve nodded in agreement. It was hard to hear Tony sound so sad but he knew he was human just like everybody else and he couldn't change that. Tony began to compose himself and finished getting ready.

"Well I think we both look godamn sexy" he said with a smile. "Everyone is going to be so jealous."

"You really think so Tony?" asked Steve as he felt his cheeks begin to blush.

"Of course I do. Anyone who thinks otherwise is secretly lying or they have very poor taste. Now let's get this over with so we can get our European honeymoon started." Steve laughed as he put his wallet in his pocket.

"I can't believe you are actually going to take me to Europe. Surely we can find somewhere cheaper."

"Um last time I checked I was the billionaire and can afford to go anywhere I wanted to go and where I would like to take you is Europe." Steve blushed even more. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and kissed his neck.

"I love you Tony. You have made me so happy in so many ways." He then kissed Tony's soft lips. The kiss was soulful and the sparks burst between them like lightning in the night. "You are my world Tony. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You are mine too soldier." They gave each other one more kiss then headed out to the black stretch limo that sat waiting for them. As soon as the couple got into their vehicle, they resumed their kissing. They wanted each other desperately, their bodies crying out to be touched.

"Oh Tony please…I need you" Steve moaned as Tony's lips collided with the soft skin on his neck.

"I promise after this fundraiser I will make you explode all over me" was Tony's short reply. The pair continued kissing until they arrived at the Harlow Hotel where the fundraiser was being held. Steve and Tony pulled away from each other. Tony slicked back his and quickly ran a comb through it. Steve looked out the tinted window and gasped as he saw the endless abundance of reporters and photographers. He had been used to reporters flashing their cameras and sticking microphones in his face back when he had been touring with the USO, but it was nothing compared to the frenzy outside. He felt his stomach start to churn.

"A bit overwhelming isn't it?" said Tony. He had noticed the shocking expression on his husband's face.

"I guess that's one of the things that have only gotten worse with time" he sighed quietly.

"You'll do fine. Questions and comments won't be allowed till after the party" he spoke reassuringly. Steve looked back at him with a smile and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Steve feel uncomfortable.

"He has arrived everyone. Tony Stark of Stark Industries has arrived at the Harlow Hotel" exclaimed a reporter.

"Oh my God! Do you see the ring on his finger? Has the world's most famous bachelor finally settled down? Where and when was this wedding?" shouted another.

"Who could this person be?" screamed yet another reporter. All cameras were now aimed directly at Tony. He smiled and waved at the crowd purposefully flashing his ring. He heard one photographer shout "Who's the lucky lady Mr. Stark?" He couldn't contain the smile bursting all over his face. He turned back to the limo and reached out his hand. Steve took it gratefully.

For a second the cameras stopped flashing and everyone was silent. A look of shock appeared on their faces as Steve stepped out of the car holding Tony's hands. They instantly noticed he was wearing the same ring as Tony. Steve just smiled and waved to the crowd. In less than a second, the cameras went back to flashing and the media began to swarm around the couple. When one reporter tried to get too close, Tony's bodyguard shoved him out of the way. Steve moved closer to Tony's side as the bodyguard ushered them inside.

"Jesus that was a nightmare" Steve cried.

"Did you see the look on their faces when you got out? Their faces were on the floor!" Tony shouted.

"Yeah that was pretty funny. Did you hear that one photographer ask who the lucky lady was?" he replied. He started to calm down from the excitement and began to make light of the situation. Tony broke out in laughter.

"Yes I did. The look on her face was priceless. Laughing the rest of the way, the couple walked into the grand ballroom. There were people everywhere. He did not know a single person but he knew they must be famous and rich. _Was that Kim Kardashian? What was she doing here? Did Tony really know the Kardashians? _Steve found his seat near the stage that had been set up for the fundraiser. It was a large room. Steve thought he could have fit all of the US in the room. The tables were arranged in a circular pattern as to accommodate the dance floor. Once Steve was seated, Tony headed backstage to get the show rolling.

At seven o' clock, the lights dimmed and Tony appeared on stage behind a small podium. He then leaned into the microphone.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming out to support me and my favorite charity 'Hope Always.' As some of you already know this charity is very personal to me. We all have our demons we have to fight. I had to fight my demons but I didn't have to do it alone. No one should have to fight their addictions alone. This organization was founded based on my personal issues. I lost my father to his addictions and I nearly lost not only my life but I almost lost what was most important to me." He looked at Steve as he spoke those words. Steve just nodded his head and smiled. He knew what Tony was trying to say.

"So this organization is not just for those who battle addiction but it is also for their loved ones and those closest to them who are trying to help. I believe in this organization more than…" he paused for a second and thought about what he was about to say. "More than any invention or bit of technology I have ever created including my suit of Iron. So please folks, empty your wallets and let's attack addiction with full force. Thank you." He bowed and backed away from the microphone.

Steve was the first to stand up and applaud. He was soon followed by the remaining guests as they all stood up and clapped. Tony smiled as he watched Steve clap his hands. He exited the stage and headed over to Steve's table. He dipped the younger man and planted a giant kiss on his lips. Steve looked at Tony in shock but smiled as the cheering and clapping continued. They had been accepted and Steve rejoiced. The struggles had been worth it.

The rest of the evening went by rather quickly. There were two auctions being held to raise money. Tiffany's had put up some jewelry for people to bid on such as rings, hair clips, tiaras, and bracelets. The second auction was sponsored by Priceline. It featured six different vacation spots and they would each go to the highest bidder. Tony prayed this would raise enough money. His goal was 2 million dollars. He stayed by Steve's side the entire night. He was glad he was able to be affectionate towards Steve without the paparazzi lurching their cameras in their faces. Tonight was too special to have it ruined by the media.

Finally the vacation auction came to a close. A man ran up Tony and handed him an envelope. Tony opened it and a smile illuminated his face. He walked back up the stage and to the podium.

"Wow tonight has been incredible. It has surpassed my wildest dreams. I want to thank each and every one of you for making this possible. Tonight, we have raised 15 million dollars! Thank you all so much. I know exactly how this will be spent. Your generous donations have not gone unnoticed. You will all receive a gift card to wherever you would like to go. Thank you guys so much!" Again the crowd applauded and cheered Tony on. "Now about we all put this ballroom to proper use and dance. Have at it folks!" As he darted off the stage, music began to play and couples started to fill the dance floor. Tony grabbed Steve from his chair and dragged him onto the floor.

"Dance with me soldier. I need to let loose and be with you" Tony whispered into Steve's ear. Steve smiled and let Tony lead him across the floor. After three dances Steve was ready to call it a night but Tony kept sweeping across the ballroom. They soon became the center of attention. A circle had formed around them as guests watched the billionaire work his magic. Just then a song came on. Steve slowed down to catch his breath and realized what song it was.

"You're playing Glenn Miller here? Even though it isn't cool?" asked Steve panting.

"Of course I own this hotel. I can play whatever music I want" said Tony nonchalantly.

"I remember the first time you played 'Moonlight Serenade' for me. That was such a magical moment for me just like now is a magical moment. I love you Tony." Steve's face was written in emotion. His eyes were burning with love and compassion for his husband. He would always love Tony and he was defiant that nothing or no one would tear them apart.

"I love you too." The two continued to dance the night away even after all the guests had left. It was just them dancing now and both felt as if they were starting over but this time it would be together. Love had finally conquered all and everything was going to be ok. They were safe as long as they were together. As the moonshine shown through the window, Tony and Steve stopped and looked at one another.

"Are you ready to head to Europe to spend one month of true paradise?" asked Tony as he held the captain close.

"I was born ready Tony. I pray that our love can get us through anything Mr. Stark" he said as his blue eyes sparkled.

"I believe it can. Anything is possible for us. The world is at our feet. It is waiting to be explored and we will together as one team. Now let's go. The Helicarrier is on the roof." Steve pulled Tony in close and kissed him with such passion Tony thought he was going to be knocked off his feet. The two then raced to the roof. Paparazzi were still waiting outside the front door hoping to catch a glimpse of the couple. The heroes laughed as the Helicarrier carried them away from the hustle and bustle of NYC. They were on their way to a life of nothing but love and honesty. Tonight was just a new chapter in the story of their love and their romance. Love always conquers.


End file.
